Anakin is Staying in the Light Book Three
by Jedi Master Lulu
Summary: SEQUEL TO ANAKIN IS STAYING IN THE LIGHT BOOK TWO HIGHLY RECOMMENDED TO READ THOSE TWO FIRST. Anakin's family is growing up, and living good. Anakin and Padme couldn't be more happy to raise these children. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Thank you for following my stories. If you haven't read part one and two I suggest to read those two first. I decided to mess and bump up the ages a bit, so don't get discouraged if the ages don't match up with the others and they don't have the same age differences. Again thank you for reading and please review!**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years old**

 **Anakin: 32 years old**

 **Han: 20 years old**

 **Mara: 18 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years old**

 **Lola: 10 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years old**

Chapter One

Han is working hard in college in his mechanics major and he is going to open his own mechanics store to fix speeders. Anakin and Mara have been working hard. Mara is hoping to become a Jedi Knight when she is around twenty years old. Luke and Leia are doing well in their Jedi classes and missions with their masters. Ahsoka is very proud of Leia's progress. Obi-Wan is also very interested in how much Luke has progressed through the years. Lola has become a very skilled healer. She can now heal and set broken bones in minutes and heal deep cuts within minutes. Lance, Louis, and London are very powerful all together and drive Padme crazy when they aren't in classes. Lance and Louis have short dirty blond hair like Luke and London has long brown hair like Leia. Lola still has her very long bright blond hair and is still very quiet. The triplets take Jedi classes in the morning and then return home for dinner and bed during the week. The weekend the Jedi take time for themselves and they have it off. Han came back from college for a little bit this bright Saturday morning.

At the Skywalkers'…

"Mommy! Mommy! Louis is being mean! He is pulling on my hair." London cried and ran to her mother

"Louis please stop pulling London's hair or you are going to get a time out." Padme got to his level. Luke and Leia walked out of their room arguing about why Wookies have so much hair.

"Lukie, Louis is being mean!" London complained to him

"Did you start it London?" Luke smirked

"No." London spoke

"Yes you did, you took my cars!" Louis ran over to Luke

"Well then maybe you two need to learn how to play together." Luke smiled

"Farmboy!" Mara sung. Leia rolled her eyes and decided to go back into the room her and Luke shared

"Sorry London, duty calls!" Luke ran into Mara's room

"Hello, Luke." Mara spoke

"Mara, what's up?" Luke asked

"Well you know I think it's important that we practice our lightsaber skills a bit." Mara flashed her emerald green eyes

"Sounds interesting, let's go outside." Luke walked outside and ignited his green lightsaber. Mara ignited her purple lightsaber and clashed it with Luke's lightsaber. Luckily both of their lightsabers were set for sting and not kill. They were pretty evenly matched.

"Come on Farmboy is that all you got?" Mara taunted with a smile on her face

"You know that's not even half of it." Luke smiled

"Bring it." Mara smiled. Luke back flipped around Mara disarming her and he caught her lightsaber in the air and bowed to her.

"See Mara." Luke smiled. Mara has grown to really liking Luke. He's older now and Mara thinks that he is the one for her. Luke thinks that Mara is beautiful. They both know they have feelings for each other, because the Force doesn't hide things very well.

"Mara" Luke came out of thought

"Yeah what is it Farmboy?" Mara smiled

"Thank you."

"For what."

" _You know what." Luke spoke through the Force._ Mara blushed and took her lightsaber from Luke.

"Hey lovebirds, come on in. Han is coming." Leia teased

"Whatever Leia." Luke glared at her with a smile on his face. Mara and Luke went inside.

"LONDON GIVE ME MY CARS BACK!" Louis yelled

"NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY DOLL BACK" London screamed. Lance Force pushed London into Luke.

"ALRIGHT KIDS THAT ENOUGH. IN YOUR ROOM AND ON YOUR BEDS!" Padme raised her voice which she normally doesn't do. Lance, Louis, and London right strait to their room and Mara, Luke and Leia all went to Mara's room. Padme sat on the couch and exhaled and calmed down. Anakin was out at the Jedi Temple and should be back very soon.

* * *

In Mara's room…

"What's up with Mom?" Luke asked

"I'm not sure. I think they just pushed her too far." Mara smiled

"They are a handful, I don't think we were ever that annoying." Leia laughed

"Oh we were, it's just Han made you really mad all the time." Luke smirked

"I still don't like that nerfherder." Leia rolled his eyes

"We know you do Leia." Mara smiled weakly

"So what Mara, it's not like he ever going to feel the same." A wave of sadness came in Leia "I mean I hate him so much."

"I know Leia. But on the bright side. Dad's home." Luke smiled

 **Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years old**

 **Anakin: 32 years old**

 **Han: 20 years old**

 **Mara: 18 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years old**

 **Lola: 10 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years old**

Chapter Two

"Dad, how was the Jedi Temple?" Luke walked to his dad and hugged him

"It was good, nothing to report my son." Anakin smiled and hugged Luke

"Daddy!" Leia hugged Anakin

"I missed you my princess." Anakin kissed her forehead

"I missed you too Daddy." Leia smiled and stepped back. Then three children came running to Anakin. He hugged them.

"Are you three behaving yourselves?" Anakin asked them

"No Daddy." London glared at Lance and Louis

"Well I'll talk to your mother and we will discuss this later." The kids ran off to their room. Luke and Leia went to their room so Mara and Anakin could do some training and mediation.

In Luke and Leia's room they were both practicing meditation…

" _Luke, I love you." Leia smiled_

" _Oh I know that Leia." Luke smiled and sent love to his twin sister_

" _So, are you excited to start our new classes at the Temple tomorrow?" Leia asked_

" _Yes I am, I need some knew guy friends." Luke laughed_

" _Well you know, I don't really get along with boys. Ugh they are so annoying!"_

" _But come on Leia, there are some boys that are cute." Luke pretended to gag_

" _Well I'll see." Leia smirked_

" _But girls Leia. Wow just wow. Girls are so, wow." Luke was in amazement_

" _Luke, you are so gross!" Leia laughed_

" _Well I'm sorry I find girls pretty." Luke laughed_

" _What about Mara?" Leia asked_

" _What about her?"_

" _You clearly have feelings for her, strong feelings. Dad picks it up too." Leia smirked_

" _Oh yea, Mara…Well she's amazing and pretty!" Luke lost in thought_

" _So you would choose Mara?"_

" _Well of course I would. I mean seriously Leia. Would you choose Han?"_

" _That scandal?! Never! Ugh he is so annoying. I'm happy he's gone." Leia hid her feelings_

" _I know that's not true." Luke saw right past Leia's Force barrier_

" _No! He's annoying and I hate him."_

" _You don't hate him." Luke laughed_

" _Yes I do!"_

" _No you don't!"_

" _Yes I do!"_

" _Well he's here." Luke smirked. Leia jumped out of her meditation_

"Wow so you don't like him?" Luke laughed

"Shut up Luke." Leia smiled and smirked

Han walked into the Skywalkers' house…

"Han welcome!" Luke bro hugged him

"How you doing kid?" Han asked

"Great thank you for asking." Luke responded and looked at Leia

"Princess." Han rolled his eyes

"Nerf herder." Leia scoffed

"You are so difficult you know that?" Han exhaled

"Why you stuck-up, half-witted, scruffy-looking nerf herder!" Leia glared at Han

"Who's scruffy-looking?" Han taunted. Leia glared at Han and walked away.

"Jeez kid, how do you handle her?" Han asked Luke

"It's easy, I don't get under her skin very often." Luke smiled and followed Leia

"Han!" Lance, Louis, and London ran over to him and jumped on him

"How are you guys doing?" Han smiled

"Wonderful!" They all ran back to their room and played together. Lola walked around the corner and hugged Han.

"Still quiet Lola?" Han smiled

"I feel more involved with the Force if I don't have much to say. Plus I'm shy." Lola smiled and walked to her room and meditated. Mara came into the room.

"Solo, your back." Mara looked at him

"Long time no see Jade."

"We will see more of each other." Mara mentioned. She Force pulled Han into a hug

"What was that?" Han looked at Mara

"It's called a hug, you give hugs when you either greet someone or you missed having them around to banter with." Mara sassed

"Oh really Mara." Han rolled his eyes

"Wait…did you call me Mara?" she laughed

"No." Han's eyes widened

"Yes you did." Mara laughed

"Whatever." Han smiled and pushed past Mara and into her room. He then greeted Anakin and Padme. Padme and Anakin went out to dinner tonight together. They left right after Han came. Han then knocked on Luke and Leia's door to their room. Luke opened the door with the Force. Han walked in and Luke felt that Han wanted to talk to Leia. Luke nodded and walked out and shut the door. He stood right outside the door just to make sure Leia was okay and to protect her.

"Leia can I talk to you?" Han asked sitting on Luke's bed. Leia looked at Han.

"What is it Han?"

"You're sixteen and I'm twenty." Han stated

"Wow thanks for the update." Leia sneered

"You know Leia I really can't stand you." Han rolled his eyes annoyed

"Well I guess you can just leave then." Leia said sadly. Han just sat there on Luke's bed

"I'm not leaving Princess." Han exhaled

"Why not." Leia was getting frustrated

"Because a challenge is fun."

"So I'm just a challenge for you?" Leia cried. Luke was still waiting outside hating hearing his sister cry, but didn't want to intervene. Han looked at Leia and breathed.

"Leia, you're a minor."

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Leia sobbed. Han moved over to Leia's bed and hugged her.

"I'm sorry." Han hugged Leia as she calmed down and just hugged Han. Luke felt Leia's emotion and spoke though the Force _"Careful Leia, we have a house full of Jedi and we can feel your feelings."_ She then smiled and laughed

"What is it Leia?" Han smiled

"Luke just said something that made me laugh."

"Luke isn't even in the room?" Han asked

"Though the Force." Leia's voice cracked as she laughed

"Oh right, Jedi." He smiled and continued hugging her. He put his chin on the top on Leia's head. Luke smiled

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years old**

 **Anakin: 32 years old**

 **Han: 20 years old**

 **Mara: 18 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years old**

 **Lola: 10 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years old**

Chapter Three

After a few more minutes passed Luke felt Han come to the door. Luke ran into the living room as Han exits their room. Han then goes into his room. When the door is shut Luke runs back into their room.

"So?" Luke asked Leia

"So?" She smiled

"Come on Leia tell me!" Luke whined but smiled

"You were right outside the door the whole time." Leia rolled her eyes

"So? I want to know the details!" Luke ran over to Leia and sat next to her on her side of the room on her bed

"Well I was upset and he and I talked. He then hugged me and I stopped crying, but he continued to hug me and put his chin on my head." Leia blushed

"He loves you Leia." Luke smiled

"Yea I think he does, he says I'm annoying but when he says that he doesn't feel annoyed. You know what I mean?"

"I think so." Luke laughed

"Oh Luke, do you think it will work?" Leia smiled

"Yes I have a strong feeling it will, we have little ones are coming in." Luke smiled and Lance, Louis, and London all came in.

"Leeeia, what was that?" Louis asked

"What do you mean?"

"Do you feel that? It's coming from Han's room. He's really happy." London smiled

"Well that happens." Luke smiled

"Did Leeeia finally get Han?" Lance asked

"Lance please!" Luke rolled his eyes at his little brother

"Leeeia, why is Han so happy?" Louis asked

"Well why don't you three go meditating and maybe you will find out. Or go ask him." They thought for a moment.

"We will meditate." The three of them left the room and off to the meditation room leaving Luke and Leia alone.

"Come on Leia, spill it." Luke smirked

"Spill what?" Leia smiled

"Are you going to date him?"

"Luke honestly, you were there and we are all Jedi, let's put the kids to bed." Leia mentioned

"After they are done meditating." Luke agreed and Leia nodded

* * *

About a half an hour later…

"Lance, Louis, London! Its time for bed!" Leia walked into the meditation room

"But Leeeia!" Lance complained

"Now Lance!" Leia firmly suggested. Lance did as he was told and Louis and London followed.

"Hey where is Lola?" Mara asked Luke

"Well…LEIA!" Luke yelled to Leia

"What is it Luke!" Leia came running in panting

"WHERE IS LOLA?!"

"Ummmm…LOLA!" Leia yelled

"What is all this screaming about?" Han asked as he came out of his room

"LOLA IS GONE!" Leia screamed at Han

"Why is everyone screaming my name?" Lola asked Mara

"LOLA!" Luke, Leia, Mara, and Han all hugged her. She pushed out of the hug

"We thought you left." Luke exhaled relieved

"Yes because a ten year old girl can leave the house with a speeder." Lola rolled her eyes "Good night everyone" she went to her room. Mara also went to bed right after. Luke just looked at Leia and Han.

"Alright! I'll go to bed." Luke went into the room he shares with Leia leaving Han and Leia alone in the living room.

* * *

The living room…

"It's late." Leia spoke

"Yes it is." Han smiled

"You know if you weren't such a nerfherder all the time I might actually like you." Leia faced away from Han

"Well if you weren't such a princess I would like you too." Han exhaled

"Prove it!" Leia angrily whispered. Han glared at Leia and took her hand and kissed her right on the lips.

"What the hell was that?" Leia whispered angrily again

"It's called a kiss sweetheart." Han sarcastically sassed

"No really!"

"You are such a princess!" Han exhaled

"You are such a nerfherder!" Leia spoke and left the room. She went into her bedroom. Han just stood there wondering how he was ever going to explain this to Padme and Anakin.

 **Please Review! Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years old**

 **Anakin: 32 years old**

 **Han: 20 years old**

 **Mara: 18 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years old**

 **Lola: 10 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years old**

Chapter Four

In the morning, Lance, Louis, and London woke up all at the same time and ran to their parent's room. They ran in and Padme and Anakin could hear their feet stomping on the floor. Anakin picked up their Force presents right away. They kids barged in.

"Mommy!" London jumped on the bed

"What is it sweetie?" Padme yawned

"Han and Leia kissed." Anakin and Padme both sat up in bed

"I'm sorry what London?" Padme asked. Anakin just sat there thinking and feeling through the Force.

"Han and Leeeeia kissed." Louis smiled. Padme slouched back

"I thought you said that." Padme exhaled. Anakin just sat there silent

"Daddy are you okay?" Lance asked

"How about you kids give Daddy and I a moment to talk please." Padme asked. The kids nodded their heads left room leaving only Padme and Anakin alone.

"Annie are you alright?" Padme asked

"Yes I'm fantastic." Anakin exhaled

"I wasn't expecting this." Padme looked at her lap

"Really?"

"Yes truly. I never say this coming. I could tell that she had a crush on him for a since she was ten but I thought she gave up." Padme frowned

"Leia never gave up. She loved him ever since she laid eyes on him. Han never understood that until right now. She hated him so much that she was in love with him. I can feel it as she sleeps." Anakin sighed

"What are we going to do?" Padme asked Anakin

"We are just going to have to live with it. This isn't Leia's first boyfriend, but she was waiting for this guy for the longest time."

"He better treat her right."

"Padme, he can't risk to lose her. Not again. He will treat her right. I will make sure he does." Anakin smiled

"You better Master Jedi, come on we have to make breakfast for the younglings." Padme smiled

"Very funny milady." Anakin and Padme got up and got dressed. It was around 10000 and Leia and Luke woke up. Mara and Han also woke up they just didn't want to leave their rooms. Leia and Luke talked.

"So?" Luke asked

"So what?" Leia smiled

"You and Han finally" Luke smirked

"Shut it Luke." Leia smiled

"Leia and Han sitting in a tree…." Luke teased

"Stop you are so immature." Leia laughed

"K-I-S-S-I-N-G" Luke smiled

"No." Leia laughed

"First comes love…."

"I'm not listening!" Leia covered her ears smiling

"Then comes marriage…" Luke smiled

"Ahhhh!" She continued to laughed

"Then comes a baby in the baby carriage." Luke smiled

"You are so mean to me." Leia laughed

"I know, its fun." Luke laughed

"Oh no! Do you feel that Luke?" Leia asked

"Yes…." Luke answered

"Dad knows." Leia cringed

 **Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years old**

 **Anakin: 32 years old**

 **Han: 20 years old**

 **Mara: 18 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years old**

 **Lola: 10 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years old**

Chapter Five

Anakin walked over to the Twins room and walked in…

"Leia Skywalker." Anakin looked at his daughter

"Daddy." She smiled weakly and looked at the ground. He sighed and looked at Leia

"Leia Skywalker, why in the world did you kiss Han?" He glared at his daughter

"You know I have always loved him." Leia looked at her father then at the floor

"I should go." Luke felt nervous

"Stay right here." Anakin spoke to his son "Did you know about this?"

"Yes."

"And you didn't say anything?" Anakin asked Luke

"No I didn't say anything because it's not my news to share."

"You may leave Luke." Luke walked out and went into the living room and sat with Lola

In Luke and Leia's room (Anakin and Leia are still talking)…

"I thought you said you hated Han." Anakin commented

"I do hate him; I just hate him so much I like him." Leia looked at the floor

Anakin thought for a moment…

"Okay, I'll allow it." Anakin sighed

"Really!" Leia smiled

"I can't really say no now can I? Because you would date him anyway." Anakin smiled

"Be careful Leia Skywalker." Anakin kissed his daughter on the cheek and left the room. Leia smiled. Han walked into Luke and Leia's room.

"Princess." Han looked at Leia

"Laserbrain." Leia looked at her HoloComputer

"We can't date you know." Han looked at Leia

"Why is that?" Leia stayed calm

"Because you are still very young."

"So?"

"So, it's not possible. Plus, I am going back to college and there are college girls." Han grinned

"Whatever Han." Leia exhaled. Han shrugged and left. Leia knew that Han would come back. Leia felt into the Force. Luke and Lola walked into the room.

"Leia are you alright?" Lola whispered

"Yes." Leia smiled

"But Han..." Luke hugged Leia. Leia then pushed Luke off

"Relax Luke, if you got sad every time that Mara brought a boyfriend over you would be a mess." Leia rolled her eyes

"By the way Mara has a boy coming over." Leia mentioned

"What are you talking about?" Luke's head shot over the Leia

"Mara, having a boy over." Leia looked at Luke

"Ohhhh really…hmmm"

"Are you planning something?" Leia smirked

"You know me so well." Luke grinned

"Oh dear." Lola smiled

A few hours later the doorbell rang and Mara ran to the door. She met this guy when helping Lola get to her Healing class. Mara wore a bright red long dress that bounced at the bottom. She wore black heals. She opened the door.

"Hello Mara." The teenage boy spoke

"Hello John. Ready to go?" Mara asked

"I'm ready." John smiled

"I'M LEAVING!" Mara shouted

"BYE MARA, BE BACK BYE TEN!" Anakin asked

"Wait Mara." Luke walked over to the door

"Luke?" John winked at him

"Yes it's me John. We are both Jedi, and she is too. So be wise John." Luke warned

"Don't worry Lukie." John held Mara's hand and left

Luke exhaled and walked over to his father…

 **Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years old**

 **Anakin: 32 years old**

 **Han: 20 years old**

 **Mara: 18 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years old**

 **Lola: 10 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years old**

Chapter Six

Luke walked over to his father…

"Luke what's going on?" Anakin sat down next to Luke

"Mara is going out with a jerk."

"She likes John and I think he's an okay kid. Lola said that he's really into his healing studies and he seems okay." Anakin smiled

"He's a complete jerk! He's not right for Mara at all! Mara is so pretty and kind…I mean she deserves better." Luke blushed

"Sounds like someone is jealous." Anakin rolled his eyes

"I am not Dad, why in the world would you think that?" Luke continued blushing

"I'm a Jedi Master and your blushing." Anakin smiled

"Whatever Dad!" Luke walked out of his parents room

Lance, Louis, and London's room….

"Can my doll play too?" London asked

"No you can't." Louis answered

"Why not?" London frowned

"Because we are playing trucks and dolls aren't part of the war."

"We aren't in a war." London spoke

"Well the soldiers are, and dolls aren't soldiers." Louis commented

"Why can't play?!" London whined

"Because you are a girl." Lance smirked

"I will show you girl." London Force pushed Lance across the room

"Hey!" Lance picked London up with the Force and pushed her against the wall. Anakin felt Lance getting angry. Anakin walked in their room.

"Lance Skywalker, let go of your sister." Anakin ordered sternly

"You can't make me." Lance challenged Anakin. Anakin picked up Lance and London dropped on her feet to the floor. She stuck her tongue at Lance and she walked over to her doll house. Anakin carried Lance out of the room and he set him on the 'Time Out' stool.

"You will sit here for four minutes and think about what you have done." Anakin looked at his son

"What did I do Daddy?" Lance looked at his father

"You first off told London she could not play with you boys, then you used the Force not appropriately, and lastly you started to use the dark side which isn't good." Anakin spoke. Lance rolled his eyes and stood back up. Anakin returned Lance to the stool. He sat there and looked at the floor.

After four minutes…

"Lance please apologize to your sister and me." Anakin asked

"I'm sorry Daddy." Lance hugged his father, then he walked over to London. "I'm sorry London." He hugged her and she smiled and hugged her brother back. They all played together after that. After dinner the triplets went into bed. Padme and Anakin tucked them in. After about an hour later Lola went to bed leaving Leia, Luke, Han, Anakin, and Padme in the living room waiting for Mara to get home. They talked about Leia and Han's relationship. Anakin felt okay with it. Another hour went by and it was around 10 o'clock. Mara is supposed to be home around now. Padme went to bed and so did Leia and Han. Luke stayed up with his father.

"Dad she's late?" Luke asked

"Don't worry about her, she's just fine." Anakin felt her presents

"Are you sure?" Luke asked his father

"Luke calm down, please she's…" Anakin's eyes widened

"What is it father?!" Luke looked alarmed

"She's…" Anakin's eyes widened and blushed

"Dad, what is it!" Luke stood up imminently

"Nothing to worry about Luke." Anakin blushed

"Dad please tell me." Luke was really worried

"Luke, I said nothing to worry about she's with John." Anakin continued looking worried

"That's what I'm worried about!" Luke was getting nervous

"Luke, go to bed." Anakin directed

"Dad!" Luke begged

"Bed, now!" Anakin raised his voice. Luke sighed and went to his room that he shares with Leia.

"What's wrong Luke?" Leia turned the light back on and sat up in bed

"Dad is hiding something from me." He was red in the face frustrated

"Luke calm down." Leia sighed "Mara is just on a date."

"No its something else, calm down. Maybe we can feel what she is feeling." Leia smiled

"Dad won't like that." Luke looked down

"He is distracted." Leia smiled

"Alright." They both sat on the ground and crossed their legs. They relaxed and they took deep breaths.

" _Luke are you there?" Leia whispered_

" _Yes I am." Luke relaxed_

" _Leia what are you planning?" Luke asked_

" _I know you and her have a close bond. Just we have a closer one. Open the bond Luke." Leia smiled. He exhaled and opened the bond. Mara and John were sitting in his house and no one was home. They looked at Mara but to her it was only a mist. She felt them there but she didn't see them there. Luke and Leia could see Mara and John. They were watching Mara, but she couldn't see them, only feel that they are here._

John's house…

"Mara please." John begged

"I can't John you know that."

"But you know I love you."

"The answer is no." Mara raised her voice

"Come on, please!" John grabbed her arm. She pulled her arm back

" _Mara!" Luke screamed_

" _Luke she can't hear you." Leia took his hand and hugged her brother_

" _She is in trouble Leia." Luke teared up_

"Let go of me!" John let go of her. Mara glared at him and left she walked out and went into her speeder and drove back to the Skywalkers'

" _Come on Luke, she's on her way home." Leia hugged her brother and pulled her way out of the Force with her brother. Luke continued sobbing._

 **Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years old**

 **Anakin: 32 years old**

 **Han: 20 years old**

 **Mara: 18 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years old**

 **Lola: 10 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years old**

Chapter Seven

"Let go of me!" John let go of her. Mara glared at him and left she walked out and went into her speeder and drove back to the Skywalkers'

"Come on Luke, she's on her way home." Leia hugged her brother and pulled her way out of the Force with her brother. Luke continued sobbing. The both opened their eyes.

Luke was still sobbing.

"Leia, Leia, why did John do that? Why did he hurt the only girl I have ever loved?!" Luke sobbed and Leia looked at her brother and hugged him.

"Luke please it is okay, she is okay." Leia hugged him

"But why Leia, why." Luke sobbed

"She is here, she's at the door." Leia smiled slightly

Luke ran to the door, Anakin put his hand on Luke's shoulder. Mara walked in

"Mara! Oh my gosh Mara!" Luke ran to Mara and hugged her

"Luke? What's wrong?" Mara relaxed hugging Luke

"John hurt you didn't he? I'll kill him." Luke was suddenly filled with anger

"Luke, no that's not the way!" Anakin laid his hand on Luke's shoulder. "Let go."

"Luke please." Mara looked at Luke's yellowing eyes

"I'm going to kill that John." Luke tried to pull away from Anakin.

"Luke please!" Mara begged in tears "Please don't do this Luke…I…I love you." Mara sat on the floor crying. Luke looked at Mara with his eyes still yellow. Anakin glanced at Mara feeling saddened.

"Luke please." Mara begged. Luke looked at Mara trying to fight the Dark side. Mara stood up and walked towards Luke.

"Mara stay away from Luke." Anakin asked trying to keep her safe. Mara walked closer to Luke until their faces were almost touching.

"I'm sorry Master." Mara whispered. She reached and touched Luke's face and kissed his right on the lips. Luke's eyes changed right back to his natural blue color. He relaxed and realized that Mara was actually kissing him. He closed his eyes and kissed her back. Anakin watched all of this. Leia could feel Luke's intense happiness coming from the living room. She could also feel Anakin's small tinge of anger but happiness for Luke. She walked into the living room and looked at her brother kissing Mara. She smiled and went back to her room and went to her side of the room she shared with Luke and she went into her bed. Mara stopped kissing Luke and hugged him. Anakin looked at them and decided to check into bed.

"I love you too Mara. I always have." Luke smiled

 **Please Review! Thank you for Reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years old**

 **Anakin: 32 years old**

 **Han: 20 years old**

 **Mara: 18 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years old**

 **Lola: 10 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years old**

Chapter Eight

Mara and Luke talked things through.

"Are you okay Luke?" Mara blushed

"I'm okay now Mara, clearly I wasn't but I am okay now." Luke looked at the floor

"I'm sorry about John. I was so stupid."

"You were not stupid Mara, you…you…liked him." Luke breathed

"Yes I did. I don't know what I want anymore." Mara looked at the floor

"What about Han?" Luke asked. Mara looked her eyes

"That idiot has Leia. You know that as much as I do. He loves Leia."

"He has another stupid girlfriend in his college." Luke smiled nervously

"Really? Haha poor Leia. He's such a jerk." Mara rolled her eyes

"Mara?" Luke asked

"Yes?" Mara looked at Luke

"I have loved you since the first time I laid my eyes on you." Luke shut his eyes having a hard time telling her his feelings.

"You think I didn't know that? I'm a Jedi too." She chuckled. He smiled

"I don't know what I want Luke. I love you, I just don't know." He leaned forward towards her and kissed her again. She let him.

"Luke, I" Luke interrupted Mara by kissing her again. She was trying to fight it but she really did love Luke. She didn't know what to do.

"I am going to bed. Good night Mara." Luke smiled

"Good night Luke." Mara smiled and went to her room and went to bed. Luke went to his room to his bed. Leia was still awake.

"So Mara kissed you finally?" Leia turned on her table lamp

"Well yes Leia." Luke blushed

"Haha bro that's great!" Leia threw a pillow at Luke

"I think she loves me." Luke continued blushing

"She has always loved you, you idiot!" Leia laughed

"Really?" Luke was confused

"Are you really that clueless?" Leia laughed again

"Apparently." Luke smiled

"Well good luck Lukey." Leia smiled

"You know how much I hate that name." Luke grinned

"That's why call you that." Leia smiled

"Good night Leia." Luke turned off her light with the Force and went back to bed

"Night Lukey." Leia smiled

The next morning at the breakfast table…

"What is for breakfast Mom?" Lola asked

"Eggs, bacon, and toast." Padme responded

"Lance stop!" London yelled at her brother

"You look tired Lukey?" Louis looked at Luke

"I am tired. I stayed up late." Luke yawned

"Why?" Louis asked

"Because I wanted to." Luke answered

"Why?" Louis asked again

"I wanted to." Luke answered

"Why did you want to?" Louis asked Luke

"I don't know." Luke yawned and looked at Lola. She had her eyes closed

"Yes Luke?" Lola asked

"Oh nothing."

Mara and Leia walked in…

"Mom, I'm hungry." Leia smiled

"It's almost done." Padme answered

"Luke, Leia, Masters Tano and Master Obi-Wan are coming to get you after breakfast. Also Lola I'm bringing you to the Temple with the triplets." Anakin smiled

"Okay Dad." Luke and Leia said together

"Sure Daddy." Lola smiled

Everyone ate a few minutes after breakfast Obi-Wan and Ashoka knocked on the door…

"Snips! So nice to see you again." Anakin hugged Ashoka

"Hello Master, could Leia please come with me?" Ashoka asked

"Leia!" Anakin called

"Hello Master." Leia bowed

"Leia, let's go." Ashoka smiled and they left. Next walked in was Obi-Wan.

"Master!" Anakin smiled at Obi-Wan

"Hello Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled

"How has it been?" Anakin asked

"It has been swell."

"Swell?" Anakin laughed

"What's wrong with the word swell?" Obi-Wan asked with a smiled

"Many things." He laughed at his old Master

"I need Luke please." Obi-Wan smiled

"I am already here Master."

Luke left with Obi-Wan.

 **Please Review! Thank you for all of the positive reviews! If anyone has any questions PM me or review! Thank you**


	9. Chapter 9

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years old**

 **Anakin: 32 years old**

 **Han: 20 years old**

 **Mara: 18 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years old**

 **Lola: 10 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years old**

Chapter Nine

Anakin traveled to the Jedi Temple with the triplets, Mara, and Lola. Han is in college, Padme is at home, and Luke and Leia are with their masters in the temple already.

"Daddy? When do we get chosen by a master?" London asked

"Well you three are still younglings. But once you are a bit older you guys get to choose which path you want to follow." Anakin smiled at his youngest daughter. The three of them smiled and ran off to the youngling section. Lola walked over to the medical wing and Mara stood beside Anakin.

"What are we doing today Master?" Mara asked

"We have a council meeting in a few minutes." Anakin smiled

"Let's go!" Mara laughed

* * *

They went to the Council Meeting room…

"Master Skywalker! Finally!" Mace Windu exhaled

"Sorry Masters', you know how many children I need to care for." Anakin grinned

"That is no excuse." Obi-Wan smirked

"Out of all people you should know. By the way where is my son?" He asked

"In the archives." Obi-Wan answered

"Where I suggest your padawan should do the same." Kit Fisto commented

"Mara." Anakin pointed out the door and she went off to the archives.

"What is going on Masters'?" Anakin asked

"Well we are feeling a shift within the Force." Adi Gallia spoke

"What do you mean Master Gallia?" Anakin looked at her shocked

"We have felt a shift into the dark. Have you felt it?" Mace asked

"Well a bit." Anakin cringed

"We aren't sure what it is." Obi-Wan exhaled

Anakin thought…

"Do you think Darth Kay trained someone?" Anakin glanced at Obi-Wan

"Who?" Shaak Ti asked

"I'm not sure. But it makes sense, doesn't it?" Anakin asked

"Yes, it does." Obi-Wan thought

"Let's keep it quiet until we know who. We can't let anyone know." Mace thought

"Master, who is this person after?" Anakin asked

"Who are the Sith always after?" Obi-Wan grinned

"Me." Anakin rolled his eyes

"Sadly." Obi-Wan shrugged

"Jedi Council Meeting 56483902345 in conclusion." Mace ended the meeting

Everyone stood up and walked out of the Council meeting room…

"Master, who do you think made that shift in the Force?" Anakin asked Obi-Wan

"Anakin, Master Windu just said we couldn't talk about it." Obi-Wan laughed

"I know, but when have we ever listened to the Council?" Anakin asked

"Ummmm well we should start now." Obi-Wan continued walking to the archives with Anakin to pick up their padawans.

"Yes, my Master." Anakin smirked

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and they walked into the archives. Luke and Mara where sitting at a table reading a book on Naboo.

"See Luke! I told you Naboo has water on it. You're such a doofus. You have been to Naboo!" Mara laughed

"Quiet you two or else I will get your Masters' right away!" Jocasta Nu spoke sternly

"Jocasta, I am right here." Anakin smiled at her

"Master Skywalker! Your son and padawan have been extremely loud." She tattled

"Well I trust that they will both lower their voices." Anakin looked at them

"Yes Master." Mara stood up and followed him out of the archives, Luke followed Obi-Wan.

 **Please Review! Thank you for Reading! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years old**

 **Anakin: 32 years old**

 **Han: 20 years old**

 **Mara: 18 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years old**

 **Lola: 10 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years old**

Chapter Ten

"What is going on Master Kenobi?" Luke asked

"What are you talking about Luke?" He replied

"You and Dad are hiding something." Luke commented

"Yea I feel it also." Mara added

"That is a Jedi Master problem, don't you Padawans worry about it." Obi-Wan smiled

Luke looked over at his father and used the Force to feel within his father. Clearly Anakin knew what his son was doing. He let him continue.

"Sith Lord?" Luke asked

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan scolded

"Sorry Master, but I didn't say anything, Luke just knew it." He winked at Luke

"What is it after?" Mara asked as Obi-Wan exhaled

"Of course, he or she must be after you dad." Luke frowned

"Let's find out." Anakin and Luke walked over to the meditation chamber and sat down. Obi-Wan brought Mara to a youngling teaching class that he just signed up to teach.

In the meditation chamber…

"What do you feel Luke?" Anakin asked

"I feel dark…and…DAD!" he shot his eyes open

"What is it Luke?"

"I see you and me. We were fighting, but you were in a dark suit breathing funny. I couldn't find Leia anywhere and you were trying to kill me. I felt mostly darkness in you but a tad bit of light trying to come through." Luke gasped. Anakin thought for a moment.

"Dad what was that?!" Luke trembled

"Darth Vader." Anakin replied sadly

"Who is Darth Vader?" Luke asked

"He would have been me if I went to the dark side." Anakin breathed

"You went to the dark side?" Luke was in shock

"No I didn't, but I was really close." Anakin sat down

"Is that what this Sith is after?" Luke asked

"What do you think Luke?"

Luke continued to feel through the Force

"Dad you are full of light." Luke smiled. Anakin smiled at his son.

"But Dad, are you afraid?"

"No" Anakin smiled

"Then why am I…Dad I am afraid to lose you and my family."

"Don't be afraid Luke, your family is strength. Don't let it be your downfall." Anakin encouraged

"Yes Dad." He hugged him and walked out with him

The Skywalkers and Mara are all sitting at the dinner table eating dinner Anakin's commlink rings…

"Sorry the Council is contacting me." Anakin stood up and left the table

"How was your day girls?" Padme asked

"Great!" Leia smiled

"Uncle Obi-Wan taught our class!" London smiled

"That's wonderful!" Padme smiled

"So, did Mara!" Louis smirked

"Mara, how was it?"

"It was fun! I love kids!" Mara smiled

Luke sat there silently

"Luke?" Leia questioned

Anakin ran into the room.

"We need to go! Now!" Anakin shook

"Why?" Padme looked at him

"We are in terrible danger." Anakin frowned

"Dad?" Luke looked at him

"He has found us!"

 **Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years old**

 **Anakin: 32 years old**

 **Han: 20 years old**

 **Mara: 18 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years old**

 **Lola: 10 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years old**

Chapter Eleven

"Get out!" Anakin looked at his family. Padme picked up two kids and Leia picked up the other one.

"Master, I am staying." Mara looked at his firmly

"No Mara, I want you to stay with everyone. You need to help protect our family. Leia, you know what to do." Anakin ordered

"Dad, I am coming. I feel like I need to." Luke said

"Luke…" Anakin questioned

"Dad I need to do this." Luke pushed

"Okay, stay close to me. Get out of here!" Anakin ordered

They left off the speeder leaving Luke and Anakin to themselves they then hopped onto a ship and Padme shot them into hyperspace.

"Come on Luke." Anakin spoke and Luke followed

"Where are, we going Dad? Luke asked

"Let's trust the Force. It will tell us where to go." Anakin responded

"Where is, Mom going? Why did you have them leave?" Luke asked

"Listen Luke, feel within the Force, don't you feel darkness? Mom is going somewhere safe. They will be safe." Anakin smiled

"Should we get Master Kenobi?" Luke asked

"The Force is telling me that this fight is something for you and I. We as Skywalkers' are always a target to Jedi. We can do it Luke, just stay close to me." Anakin smiled

"Yes Dad." Luke smiled

As Luke and Anakin walked out of the Skywalker's house they walked down the street. Anakin walked up to a bar like place and a dark presence came to him.

"Do you feel that Luke?" Anakin's face hardened

"Yes, I do"

"It's searching for us." Anakin lost all sense of happy

"Dad, should we run?" Luke asked nervously. Anakin put his hand on Luke's shoulder.

"Relax Luke, let it go, clear your mind." Luke did as he was told.

"Dad, I'm afraid."

"Don't be afraid, that's not the path to follow. Clear your mind and let it all out in the Force." Luke did that.

"Follow me." Anakin Force jumped to the top of the building's roof, Luke followed.

"Why are we up here?" Luke asked, he suddenly felt cold

"We meet at last Anakin Skywalker." The Sith spoke. Luke froze there staring at the Sith Lord.

"So, we have." Anakin spoke sharply

"Who is this? He's full of light, easy to change because of his weak nature." The Sith Lord chuckled

"We will see about that." Luke grinned letting all of his worries into the Force.

"That's kinda funny, you almost made me laugh little Lukey." The Sith Lord mimicked. Luke was getting frustrated.

" _Remember Luke, he is trying to do that. He wants you frustrated to turn you. Do not give in! I promise it isn't worth it."_ Anakin spoke to Luke through the Force, He calmed down right away.

"What is your name? Where are you from?" Anakin asked

"You aren't in a place to ask questions Skywalker." The Sith Lord pushed Anakin and Luke against a wall and latched them.

"Again, what is your name?" Anakin asked calmly

"My name is Darth Aaron." He spoke "Your choices are to turn to the dark side or watch your son die."

 **Please Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 10 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years' old**

Authors' Note: Anakin and Luke are on top of a building in Coruscant. Keep in mind that they are both tied up against a wall by Darth Aaron.

Chapter Twelve

"There is another choice also. Kill you." Anakin spoke softly

"Not a chance, these ropes are Force resistant." Darth Aaron chuckled, Luke struggled to get free. Darth Aaron untied Luke and put the lightsaber to his head. Anakin struggled.

"Let him go." Anakin spoke firmly

"Not unless The Great Anakin Skywalker joins me." He mocked. Anakin thought for a moment at looked at his son. He breathed into the Force and spoke to Luke.

" _Trust me Luke, let the Force guide you, never believe your eyes."_

" _Dad what are you doing?" Luke asked concerned_

" _Trust me."_ Anakin looked over at Darth Aaron.

"Okay, I will join you." Anakin spoke.

"Good! The first task you will do is let your anger consume you." Darth Aaron smiled

Anakin took a deep breath

"NO DAD!" Luke pulled his lightsaber out and let himself at Darth Aaron. Luke's anger was driving his power. Anakin saw is son's eyes turn from this light blue eyes to a bright yellow. Luke started slashing at Darth Aaron.

"Good, good. Give into your anger. It gives you great power." Darth Aaron taunted. Anakin watched in shock. Anakin put himself into the Force. Luke continued to slash madly at Darth Aaron. Darth Aaron was advancing. Luke's eyes where a sharp yellow. Luke hated that Darth Aaron was going to hurt his dad. Luke also read his thoughts and the things Darth Aaron was planning to do to his mother and sisters was unbearable. Luke also read that once he killed his dad, he would do those unbearable things to his mother and sisters then turn his brothers also. That infuriated Luke. Anakin could feel all of Luke's feelings. Anakin tried to reach out to Luke.

" _Luke, please come back." Anakin begged_

" _He wants to go horrible things to Mom and my sisters! What about Louis and Lance? He I going to turn them too!" Luke yelled at his father_

" _Lu_ _ke, you are falling too, can't you see that?"_

" _I'm protecting them." Luke reassured_

" _No, you are falling! Your eyes are yellow." Anakin frowned "Come back to the light."_

Luke took a second and looked at his hands. He then took a deep breath and felt around, he felt tons of light coming from his father but all he felt within himself was anger and fury. He released it into the Force and took a deep breath. His eyes returned to the light blue they normally were. Anakin calmed right down and looked at his son.

"Let me out of this before he realizes he lost you." Anakin ordered. Luke breathed.

Luke ran over to his father and untied him. Both of the Skywalkers' ignited their lightsabers. Darth Aaron looked at both of the Skywalkers' and he jumped off the roof. Luke and Anakin looked over the edge and watched Darth Aaron speed away on a speeder. Anakin looked at his son and hugged him.

"I thought I lost you." Anakin hugged you

"I admit you did for a minute. My anger got the best of me." Luke hugged him back

"Don't scare me again Luke." Anakin continued hugging him

"I won't Dad." He was getting tired of the hug but he loved his father

"Dad where is Mom and everyone? Should we get them?" Luke asked

"Yes, we are going to go be with them, we aren't coming back to Coruscant for a little bit. Don't worry Obi-Wan knows and he agrees we should leave for a little bit." Anakin answers

"Can we go home first?" Luke asked

"We need to get my ship so sure, but we have to be quick." Anakin spoke softly

* * *

Anakin and Luke ran back home to the Skywalker home…

"Hurry Luke." Anakin rushed

"Yes Dad." He ran to his room and lifted the floor board. It picked up the stuff in it and he did the same for Leia's room. He ran into the triplets room and grabbed there sleeping stuffed animals and he went inside Lola's room and grabbed her bear. Luke ran back outside and into the ship. "I'm ready Dad." They flew off.

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 10 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years' old**

Chapter Thirteen

"Dad where are we going?" Luke asked Anakin

"Somewhere safe." Anakin answered

"For how long?" Luke frowned

"A few months most likely, we need to stay safe." Anakin answered

"Why are we running away? We are Jedi. We are supposed to fight."

Anakin put the ship safely into hyperspace and walked over to his son. He put his hand on his shoulder.

"I get it Luke, I understand we are supposed to fight. The Council is nervous about having us on Coruscant. Master Tano and Master Kenobi have a plan for us. We are going away for a few months for the little ones. It's for our safely." Anakin explained

"Dad I can get Darth Aaron. I can kill him." Luke grinned

"Luke, you are letting your anger consume you. That's not good. You aren't going to fight him and that's final. Understand? You need some more practice, but not practice that can kill you. Go meditate and find the peace." Anakin instructed

"Okay Dad, can you just tell me where we are going?" Luke asked

"We are going to a planet in the outer rim." Anakin answered

"Where?" Luke asked again

"IIum. It's in the Unknown Regions."

"What's on IIum?" Luke commented

"It's a ice planet, it's very cold and there is nothing really around."

"Then what makes it a good hiding place?" Luke asked

"Luke go meditate." Anakin spoke

"Yes Dad." He left to go meditate

Luke and Anakin flew in hyperspace for a good seven hours. During that time, Anakin helped Luke meditate and taught him more about being calm. They arrived at IIum.

"This planet is really no people around is there?" Luke asked

"Not really, there is an abandoned Jedi Temple about five miles from the place we are staying." Anakin commented

"And where are we staying?"

"A little safe house." Anakin smiled

They landed close to the safe house and quickly covered the ship with a huge camo sheet over the ship. It matched the snow. Anakin got the box of stuff Luke got from the house and brought it into the safe house. He hugged Padme instantly. Leia looked over feeling Luke's presents. She ran over to Luke and hugged her Twin brother.

"Luke I was so worried, I felt dark and fear and I was afraid you turned." Leia tightly hugged Luke.

"I'm fine Leia, I underestimated the Dark Side so yes for a couple minutes I fell, but dad pulled me out of it. It was very frightening Leia." Luke spoke

"I bet it was Luke." Mara spoke looking over at Luke.

"Hi Mara." Luke blushed. He looked over at his sister and she got the message and left.

"Mara." Luke smiled

"Luke." Mara spoke

They looked into each other's eyes. A few seconds later three little kids came running into Luke. London looked at Luke.

"Lukie! Lance said you died!" She ran over and hugged Luke.

"I'm fine London." He smiled

The kids smiled and went off to play. Luke looked over to his mother and smiled.

"I'm okay Mom." Luke smiled. She nodded

"Should we contact Han?" Luke asked

Anakin thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure if it's safe to." Anakin frowned

"We need to warn Han to not go back. College semester is ending really soon" Leia frowned

"I have an idea. It's way too cold to go outside right now, but in the morning, we will run off to the Jedi Temple here and contact Obi-Wan to warn Han." Anakin smiled

"I like that idea." Leia smiled

"Ugh not Solo. God he's annoying." Mara commented

"Everyone off to meditate and to bed!" Padme spoke

It was a two-bedroom cabin, so all the kids bunked into one room and Padme and Anakin got the other. They all meditated and went off to bed.

 **Please Review! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 10 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years' old**

Chapter Fourteen

In the morning, the Skywalkers' all gathered for a nice breakfast made by Padme. They all ate and it was decided that Mara would stay to protect Padme and to have a force connection with Anakin and everyone else (she didn't really want to go anyway). Anakin and the kids all went running to the Jedi Temple located on the planet. They needed to contact Obi-Wan, so Han Solo could be protected.

"Let's go kids, we don't have much time." Anakin asked

"Daddy, why do we have to come?" London asked

"Because sweetheart, we need your help." Anakin smiled

"But it's so far away." Louis added

"If you three want to become Jedi then I would hope you would stop complaining." Anakin lectured lightly

"Dad?" Lola commented softly

"Yes sweetie?"

"My practices are hard to umm well practice when we are on a planet with no life." Lola said

"Look around Lola, there is a ton of life, maybe not intelligent life, but look at the forest. Maybe this is a new branch off of Healing." Anakin was getting tired of his children's negativity

"Let's go." Leia was getting impatient "I want to make sure Han gets the message."

"Because you loooooove him." Lance teased

"Yes, I do Lance, and there is nothing wrong with that." Leia kept her head up

The triplets laughed and Leia exhaled and looked over at Luke. He had a smirk on his face

"Shut up Luke." Leia smirked

"Kids, I said LETS GO!" Anakin spoke a bit louder, but not raising his voice

"Ready." Lola said

"Set," Luke said

"GO!" Anakin said

And the Skywalkers' all Force ran to the Jedi Temple

At the Skywalker Cabin…

"Mara, you know you could have gone with Anakin?" Padme smiled

"No, I couldn't have. Master Skywalker wanted me with you. He needed the reassurances that you would be okay when he was gone."

"I guess so." She smiled and sat on the couch and took out a HoloBook. Mara went into the room she shared with all the kids and she laid down.

* * *

At the Temple…

"How old do you think this is?" Leia asked her dad

"I have to say around 1000 years old."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Only one way to find out." Luke turned the communication on. The machine buzzed for a few seconds and turned on.

"Wow." Lola commented

"Let's try the Jedi Temple on Coruscant." Anakin talked to himself and typed in the number for that Temple. It took a little bit of time but eventually connected

At Coruscant's Jedi Temple…

*beep*…*beep*…*beep*

Obi-Wan walked over to the communication. He looked at the number and he was very confused. 'this number hasn't been used in a thousand years' Then he thought more "Anakin!" he said out loud. He forwarded the transmission to the Council room. He ran to the Council room.

"Masters' look." He answered the transmission

"Obi-Wan" Anakin smiled

"Hello old friend."

"I need a favor."

"Of course." Obi-Wan smiled

"I need you to call Han to tell him to not come home." Anakin asked "and to report somewhere safer."

"Where do you want him?" Obi-Wan asked

"Anywhere, but here. It's not safe for him to come. It wouldn't be a good idea to have another ship land here."

"Of course Anakin"

"Plus, he's 20, I'm sure he can handle himself." Anakin added

"Not a problem, good luck!" Obi-Wan ended the transmission and went to go call Han

" _Solo here"_

"Hello Han, it's Obi-Wan."

" _What's up old man."_

"Do not come back to the Skywalker house."

" _Why?"_

"It isn't safe, Anakin said he will send you a transmission when it is safe, everyone is okay but please just find something else to do."

" _Sure, old man"_ he ended the transmission.

 **Please Review! Thanks for reading and thank you for your patience**


	15. Chapter 15

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 10 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years' old**

 **Authors Note: Some scenes may have T ratings. Ill comment when it comes up. Thank you for the positive reviews**

Chapter Fifteen

Han walked around the college campus wondering why in the world it couldn't be safe to go see his family. Even though the Skywalkers' were annoying sometimes they were the only family he knew. He loved them, especially Leia. He dreams about her all the time. But he knew that he could never date Leia because its not safe for her right now. Han looked around his dorm room and saw a picture of his current girlfriend. He knew that if Leia were to ever figure out that out things wouldn't be too hot for him. Han's girlfriend had long black hair with some purple highlights. He looked at his girlfriend and he knew it wasn't fair for her to be in a relationship with Han when he is into Leia. But Han kept telling himself to love his girlfriend because Leia will never be able to be with him. His girlfriend is named Sasha. He did think she was pretty and she liked him and he liked her, but she was nothing like Leia. Sasha walked into his room.

"Babe." Sasha commented

"Hello," he hugged her, "How are you?" Han asked

"Fine." She flipped her hair and proceeded to applying her lipstick

"So not to be rude or anything Sasha, but what's up?" He asked kind of annoyed

"Wanna go out?"

"Sasha, look my…." She interrupted her with a kiss

"Come on Han, let's go out!" she whined

Han thought for a moment. **(Authors Note: T rating right here in this paragraph)**

"Sweetheart look things happened with my…." She interrupted him again with a kiss that was even more passionate and it developed into something more. Han continued to kiss her and she ended up unbuttoning his shirt. He moved his hands down her body and she sighed. Then all the sudden Leia was on his mind. He started to lift up her shirt a bit. Then all the sudden Han had a really bad feeling.

* * *

With the Skywalkers'….

Leia felt his excitement and pride to another woman and suddenly felt really upset. She sat there outside the very small cabin and cried. She loved Han, but she wished then he loved her.

* * *

Back to Han…

Han stopped kissing Sasha, and put his shirt back on. He had a really bad gut feeling that made him sick. "Sasha, I'm sorry but I really can't do this right now."

"Why not Han?" She looked at him confused

"I need to think of my family first right now. We are having a tough time."

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked

Han knew he couldn't tell Sasha who his family was and what was really going on. He just couldn't betray them like that. Han took a deep breath and told himself maybe he just needed some time alone to think.

"Sasha, I need a bit of time to figure things out. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk." Sasha nodded and left the dorm room. Han went over to his bed and looked at his HoloPhone, he was waiting for Anakin to call him. Han just sat there and thought about what he should do.

 **Please Review! Thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 10 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years' old**

Chapter Sixteen

Anakin walked back in forth not sure what to do. Where should he set Han? What should he do? Where is the safest place for Han? He knows that Leia is in love with his kid, but he's wasn't sure where is the best place for him. Landing another ship here would be dangerous, but he is part of the family. Anakin kept pacing.

"Annie, can you please stop pacing, you are stressing me out." Padme requested

Anakin stopped "Padme, what do you think we should do? What should we do with Han?"

"Bring him here!" Leia begged "Please Daddy, I need him here, I'm so worried."

"Leia sweetie, I am not sure it's the best idea to have Han here honestly." Anakin frowned

"Why?" Leia felt the lump in her throat getting bigger

"Because it's dangerous."

"Annie, we should have Han here, he is a part of the family." Padme stated

Anakin nodded. "I am going to go meditate." Anakin exhaled and walked over to his bedroom, he went onto the bed and crossed his legs and let himself be covered with the Force.

 _He took deep breaths and exhaled. He slowly calmed down. The Force covered him like a warm hug. He felt warmth and happiness. The Force comforted him. He searched around the Force for answers then he came across Obi-Wan._

" _Obi-Wan, I need your help." Anakin asked_

" _What is it?"_

" _I'm not sure what to do?" Anakin frowned_

" _Why don't you have him go to llum with your family."_

" _Because isn't that dangerous?"_

" _You need to come back Anakin, we need you to help find Darth Aaron." Obi-Wan begged_

" _I'm not sure if I…"_ Anakin heard a screaming coming from the kitchen.

 **I know this is a very very short chapter, but I am planning to write another one that will hopefully be published very soon. Plus this seems to be a nice place to stop. Please Review and Enjoy! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 10 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years' old**

Chapter Seventeen

Anakin ran into the kitchen. Padme and the kid were all pinned against the wall. Luke struggled to get free. Mara looked at Anakin and struggled to get free. Anakin approached his family. Darth Aaron came around the corner.

"Skywalker, we meet again at last." Darth Aaron grinned showing his rotting yellow teeth

"Release them." Anakin requested igniting his lightsaber

Darth Aaron igniting his lightsaber and put it near Padme's neck. She winces "If you step any closer your beloved wife she gets it." Darth Aaron threatened. Anakin took a deep breath and turned off his lightsaber. Lance started to cry.

"What do you want?" Anakin asked

"I want you to choose one of your family members to save, the rest die." Darth Aaron grinned

Anakin thought for a moment _"Luke, can you hear me?" Anakin called into the Force_

 _Luke answered "Yes Dad."_

" _Daddy what do we do?" Lola asked_

" _Master, how do you think they found us?" Mara asked_

" _I'm not sure. I have an idea kids. Now do all of you guys have your lightsabers on you?" Anakin asked_

 _Leia looked at his sisters and brothers. "Yup, we do Daddy."_

" _Okay, now I need Mara, Luke, and Leia to help me fight this guy off. Lola, Lance, Louis, and London please use the Force to keep your mother safe. Also, please stay safe and trust into the Force. At three. One…two…three!" Anakin said_

Anakin pulled the kids out of the Force push that Darth Aaron had on them. Mara, Luke, and Leia ignited their lightsabers and surrounded Darth Aaron. Lola, Lance, Louis, and London all used the Force to pull their mother out of the Force push, they surrounded Padme to protect her. Padme told the kid to all get everyone stuff together and get onto the ship. Anakin looked over to Darth Aaron.

"So, here is the deal Darth Aaron, you will come with me." Anakin had his lightsaber ignited

"That's interesting." He commented. Darth Aaron pushed all of the kids down onto the floor and slashed at Anakin. Anakin blocked Darth Aarons slashes. Darth Aaron kicked Anakin in the head and knocked him out. Mara exhaled acted right away. Luke and Leia both helped Mara slash at Darth Aaron. Darth Aaron was out numbered, but he was more skilled. The lightsaber fight went on and on, then Luke got the upper hand and cut Darth Aarons hand off. He screamed in agony. Mara quickly used her Force powers and took a deep breath. She knocked Darth Aaron out with the Force. Anakin taught her how to do that once, but she wasn't successful. Now Mara was really proud of herself. The Twins used the Force to lift Anakin up and brought him to the ship and placed him in a medical chamber, Mara did the same but with Darth Aaron. Padme set the ship off into lightspeed. The triplets were taking their nap and Lola was in the medical chamber tending to Darth Aaron's hand. Anakin was still passed out. Mara was watching over Darth Aaron keeping him into a Force induced sleep. Luke and Leia are meditating together in their room. Padme ran into the medical chamber and stumbled across Darth Aaron.

"Mara, what is that monster doing in here?" Padme was thankful that all the kids are okay but despised Darth Aaron for putting them into danger.

"I cut off his hand, plus I didn't think Master Skywalker would want me to keep him dying there. We need him alive to talk to and figure out what is going on here and who is behind this all." Mara commented

"Okay, and Anakin? What's wrong with him?" Padme wept

"Darth Aaron knocked him out Mommy," Lola exclaimed "But I think he's going to be okay, I have been healing him." Lola smiled

"Thank you sweetheart." Padme looked at Lola. Padme then kissed her husband and stroked his hair

"Mom, where are we headed? I mean llum was amazing, but where are we going?" Luke said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well since we have Darth Aaron we should travel back to Coruscant and turn him into the Senate." Padme commented, and put the ship to Coruscant

 **Please Review! I am so glad everyone is loving this story. I won't be able to write another chapter for at least another week so enjoy this one! I will work on making them longer. Thank you everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 10 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years' old**

Chapter Eighteen

The trip was long and painful, Anakin didn't know what was going on he was dreaming about the past and how he had to make the choice to either join the Emperor or kill him. He remembers being really close to the dark side, he has never told anyone this and he doesn't think he ever will. The real reason Anakin didn't fall for Palpatine's trickery wasn't because of the Jedi and their teachings. He would have gone to the dark side if that was the only reason. When Palpatine was taunting Anakin, he was just about to fall when we felt light. He felt the unborn twins' warmth and kindness through the Force. He knew that whatever choice he made the twins would still love him, but then he knew that if he followed Palpatine he wouldn't be able to see them grow, that the dark side wasn't him. He knew that the light side was his choice, so he fought Palpatine. Anakin opened his eyes and was staring right at Lola and Padme, he smiled

"Angel, Lola, I love you, Lola I am so proud of you for fighting Darth Aaron and healing me. Where is he?" Anakin asked

"Right other there," Lola commented "Also, Luke sliced his hand off so what I did was I knocked him out with the Force and healed up his arm and replaced it." Lola smiled

"That's good." Anakin sat up and walked hugged Padme and kissed her

Anakin walked over to Darth Aaron…

"So, what am I going to do with you?" Anakin grinned at him

"Well Dad, what I was thinking is that we should bring him about the council." Luke said

"Agreed." Leia smiled

"Alright, lets to that." Anakin smiled

A few hours later the Skywalkers arrived at Coruscant they had Darth Aaron pinned onto a floating gurney. He couldn't escape no matter how hard he tried. Anakin Force pushed the gurney forward with the help from his littlest children. The Skywalkers' walked into the Jedi Temple. Padme on the other hand ran off to the Senate to tell them the news about Darth Aaron. Anakin and the kids ran into the council room. Mara walked next to Anakin.

"Master, what are we going to do?" Mara commented

"Not sure Mara." They walk in

Master Kenobi walked over to Anakin.

"Oh my gosh, you found him." Obi-Wan said shocked

"I was going to bring him down to the Jedi Jail Cells." Anakin smiled

"Alright let's go"

 **Please Review, writers block! Sorry guys, if you have any suggestions please don't be afraid to comment.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 10 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years' old**

Chapter Nineteen

Leia and Luke went back to the Skywalker house so the triplets can go take a nap. Leia went into her room, crossed her legs, and took a deep breath. _She took a deep breath and went into deep meditation…_

" _You must do this Leia." Someone said_

" _I can't, my family wouldn't accept it." Leia responded_

" _But I love you Leia." The same voice answered_

" _I love you too-"_

" _Look Leia, I will do anything." The voice interrupted_

" _I can't. What will Luke think?"_

" _Princess please."_

" _I'm still young."_

" _But I love you. What about marriage?" the voice persuaded_

" _I want a real marriage, with children." Leia pointed out_

" _I respect your decision." The man put one knee down_

" _Leia Skywalker, will you marry me?"_

Luke looked over at his sister.

"Leia, that same dream again?" Luke blushed teasing his sister

"Hey! You know you aren't supposed to do that!" Leia yelled at him with a smile

"What do you think it means? That was the second time I have had that two times! Hmmmm." Leia thought

"Hahahaha maybe you are seeing Han in that dream." Luke smiled, Leia blushed

"No, I don't think so." Leia smiled

"Well okay." Luke smiled

" _Lola?" Leia relaxed and asked though the Force_

" _Yes Leia?"_

" _Do you think that Darth Aaron will try to escape?" Leia asked concerned_

" _Well, I'm not sure. Wait, where are you?" Lola asked_

" _I am at home remember? With the triplets." Leia laughed_

" _Luke their also?"_

" _Hahaha yes Lola."_

* * *

The Twins took care of the triplets. The Council was deciding what to do with Darth Aaron. Anakin and Mara stood in the center of the room. Lola went off to the Jedi Temple's Healers section to help out others.

"Master Skywalker, Padawan Jade we are very impressed with this." Mace Windu commented

"Thank you, Masters'," Mara said

"Masters' I feel as if we should interrogate Darth Aaron." Anakin directed

"I agree." Obi-Wan added

"I think when he is completely healed from his arms being cut off we should talk with him." Master Ti suggested

"We should talk with him as soon as possible to know what is going on. I feel like he should be healed and thrown into the holding cells we have." Anakin was getting a bit irritated

"Anakin, we understand your point. But maybe that's the best." Obi-Wan frowned

"With all do respect Masters' I agree with Master Skywalker. Darth Aaron should be questioned immediately." Mara agreed

"The council has already decided. Darth Aaron will be questioned when fully healed." Mace Windu stated and everyone got up. Anakin exhaled and left the council room

"What the heck is going on with them? We just found another Sith lord and they want to make sure he is healthy before questioned?" Anakin vented to Mara

"I know, it's so weird. He only got his arms cut off, I mean honestly all the Healers have to do is to put on new arms!" Mara was getting really upset "Why doesn't anyone listen to us!"

"I know Mara, I have an idea, it is crazy but it might just work." Anakin grinned

"What is it?" Mara asked

"Darth Aaron is being held in the holding cells on the third basement, right? So why don't we just go down there?"

"We aren't allowed to Master, not without the Councils approval."

"Well, technically what the council doesn't know what hurt them." Anakin grinned

"Master, are you okay?" Mara looked at him concerned

"Yes, I am okay."

"Well, then let's go!" Mara smiled

They walked and took the elevator down to the third basement

 **Please Review! Hopefully everyone enjoys this chapter, I read all of the Reviews and PMs so if anyone has any ideas or questions please do not be afraid to ask. Thank you everyone for the positive reviews :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 10 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 4 years' old**

Dirtkid123: "Your insights serve you well." Obi-Wan Kenobi

Anakana: You are so welcome. I look forward to writing when I can.

Chapter Twenty

Anakin and Mara took the elevator down to the third basement where Darth Aaron is currently being held. Mara and Anakin walked up to the guards and asked him to enter.

"Master Skywalker, what may I do the pleaser?" the guard asked

"My padawan and I would like to talk with Darth Aaron please." Anakin asked calmly

"I am sorry, Master Windu requested that no one should be brought into his cell." The guard frowned

"That is odd, last time I checked I am a Master Jedi and I am allowed to interrogate prisoners at my will." Anakin rolled his eyes, Mara watched her master

"Well Master Win..."

"No wait a second, why doesn't Master Windu have so much power in deciding things?" Anakin interrupted

"Well, He just told me Master Skywalker, there really isn't anything I can do." The guard looked around

Anakin thought for a moment. He looked at Mara and spoke within the Force

" _What do we do now?" Anakin asked_

" _I not sure Master, Master Windu always seems a little bit strict but why does he have so much power? Wouldn't you be able to go in because you are part of the Council?" Mara asked_

" _Technically yes he can Mara." Obi-Wan interrupted_

" _Master why are you budding in." Anakin rolled his eyes_

" _You forgot to block me out while talking, you have to remember that you and I have spent just about our whole lives together since you were nine. We have a bond Anakin, when you talk within the Force I am always listening." Obi-Wan smiled_

" _Alright Master," Anakin chuckled_

" _Master Kenobi, why is Master Windu so grumpy all the time?" Mara asked_

" _Master Windu has been acting odd, I am not sure what is up his sleeve. I think he is okay. Anakin, you are allowed to go into the cell of Darth Aaron even against the Council because you found Darth Aaron. So, what if the Council gets mad. I learned that from Master Qui-Gon Jinn. I didn't like it when her went against the Council's wishes but you must do what you feel is right." Obi-Wan instructed_

" _Thank you Master. I will see you soon." Anakin smiled_

" _Bye-bye Master Kenobi." Mara grinned_

 _Anakin closed the connection and looked at the guard_

"Sir, I request you let me in, I found Darth Aaron and put him into the cell." Anakin asked again

"Master Skywalker again, its against the Council wishes." The guard was worried

"If the Council gives you crap tell him I forced you okay?" Anakin mentioned

The guard thought for a moment

"Okay fine Master Skywalker, but if this comes to bite me in the butt later, I won't be so forgiving." The guard opened the double cell doors and Mara and Anakin walked in. The guard shut the double cell doors then opened the ray shield. Mara and Anakin walked up to Darth Aaron.

"Master Skywalker, what an unpleasant surprise." Darth Aaron commented sarcastically.

"Same as always." Anakin looked at him. Mara just looked around and pulled up her HoloTablet to write down notes and turned on the recorder.

"So, Darth Aaron why did you do it? Why did you take my family hostage?" Anakin asked

"I don't know. I was bored I guess."

"A real answer please." Mara asked

"I don't have to talk with you, you little girl." Darth Aaron hissed

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" Mara raised her voice

"Mara, please, just record." Anakin calmly asked her

"Darth Aaron, why did you take my family into hostage?" Anakin repeated

"Because I wanted to, because you need to suffer. Because you have done nothing good in this world and you would be such a good Sith lord." Darth Aaron answered honestly

"Why don't you just target me and not the people I care about?" Anakin asked

"Because as soon as you have everything taken away from you that you care about you will turn." Darth Aaron laughed evilly.

Anakin rolled his eyes. Mara was getting annoyed

"Why would you but others in danger!" Mara asked upset

"Do not talk to me you little brat." Darth Aaron could tell he was irritating Mara. Maybe he could turn Mara against Anakin? Anakin sent calming thoughts to Mara.

"Answer her question."

"That's a really stupid question." Darth Aaron commented

"You know what!" Mara yelled and used the Force to push Darth Aaron into a Force choke hold

"MARA!" Anakin called and Mara was in pure rage. Darth Aaron was laughing. Mara gave into the dark side. She was using pure anger to choke Darth Aaron. Anakin made a quick decision. He used the Force and put Mara to sleep. Her grip then loosened up on Darth Aaron until it went away. Anakin carried Mara out of the cell chamber and upstairs into the little apartment they have if they need it. He laid Mara down on the bed and put a cool wash cloth on her forehead and shut off all the light and opened the shades just until a bit of sun was coming in. He took her lightsaber off of her belt and awoke her. She was still super angry with yellow eye.

"Where is he Skywalker!" Mara yelled. Anakin used the force to lock the door and keep it locked.

"Mara, you need to calm down. Please let go of your anger." Anakin begged, Mara looked at her master. She was afraid because she felt like she could not let go. She didn't know what to do, so she cried. Anakin hugged her and sent warm and love into Mara. Mara attached herself to that and her dark feelings went away.

"I'm sorry Master." Mara sobbed

"Don't worry Mara, I'm glad to have you back." Anakin hugged her

 **Please Review. I am going to start answering questions or comments anyone has at the top right before the chapter starts. I read all of my comments and questions. Thank you guys so much. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter :)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Hannah: I'm on it 😉

Dirtkid123: We will just have to find out where the story will go then.

Amy: Here you go 😊

Anakina Skykiller: That's so nice! I have been thinking about it

Chapter Twenty-One

Anakin and Mara took a day to just take a breather. Anakin worked with her on her relaxation skills. She is progressing and becoming calmer. Over the few weeks, the triplets had their fifth birthday and Lola had her eleventh birthday. All of the Skywalkers', Ashoka Tano, and Obi-Wan Kenobi got together to celebrate today. Han finally came home for his summer break. Everyone was excited to have Han back. Especially Leia. Everyone went to Dex's Diner for dinner to celebrate. The kids opened their presents consisting of dolls and dinosaurs. Lola on the other hand, got another Jedi Healing book, some nail polish, and her first HoloPhone. She was very excited about that. She added apps and texted her older siblings across the tablet until Padme put her foot down and asked them to put their HoloPhones away for dinner. They all ate and went back home because it was getting late. Obi-Wan and Ashoka smiled at the birthday kids and hugged everyone and left. Padme and Anakin had the hard task of getting the excited five-year old's to bed. Leia and Mara went into Mara's room to try on makeup. Leia was never into it so Mara was trying to get her into it. Luke was sitting on the couch with Han watching HoloNews.

"How was college Han?" Luke asked

"Pretty good. I have been trying to focus on my major." Han responded

"What is that again?" Luke asked because he forgot

"I actually recently changed my major. I am becoming a Mechanical Engineer." Han states proudly

"That's so cool! What are you doing now?" Luke asked amazed

"Well currently, I am actually building a ship." Han smiled

Anakin and Padme looked at each other

"A ship?!" Luke's face brightened

"Yes, she's a beautiful ship of I might say so myself." Han grinned

Leia looked at Han in shock, she was very surprised he would be working on something so advanced.

"I just don't know what to name her." Han pulled out a HoloGram of the ship and showed Luke

"Hmmmm, what about Martha?" Luke added

"Nah, it has to be something cool. I'll think of it." Han thought

Couple moments of silences went by…

"Hey Han, can I ask you something?" Luke asked

"Sure Luke." Han turned over to him

"Do you love Leia?" Luke asked, Han eyes widened

 **Please Review, thanks :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Zade12: Here you go :)

Dirtkid123: Yup :)

Chapter Twenty-Two

"Do you love Leia?" Luke asked, Han eyes widened

Han looked at Luke. It almost felt like all time stopped. Many things were going through his mind. He did not know what to say. Luke is a Jedi and can read his mind. Maybe if he said it in his head Luke could just read his thoughts and just be over with it. But what Luke got mad at him.

" _I can hear your thoughts." Luke laughed_ he talked in Han's head

"Darn it." Han smiled

"You know I can hear it. I know you love Leia." Luke grinned

"You know I don't think I am ready for everyone to know about that though." Han looked down to the floor. "Plus, I have a girlfriend." Han grinned

"Wait really!" Luke smirked at Han.

"Exactly." Han grinned

Leia and Mara came out and walked over to the boys.

"What do you think?" Leia asked. Hans face brightened up he looked at Leia _"Wow she's beautiful"_ Han thought. Leia blushed and chuckled. Han blushed because for a split second he forgot that Leia was a Jedi. Mara and Luke felt uncomfortable and left the room. Mara and Luke opened up their connection with Leia and cleared their minds so they could eavesdrop. Mara and Luke spoke to each other through the Force.

"That's very sweet Han." Leia commented while blushing profusely

"Hahaha, your welcome." Han squirmed in his seat

" _Gross." Luke turned red at his sister love life_

A moment of silence became of the two

" _Bud out Luke." Leia whispered_

" _No way." Luke laughted_

"Well uhhhh its kinda late." Han finally broke the slience

"I mean I guess." Leia looked out the window. "I mean it's only 2100."

"Oh-" Han paused to look at is HoloPhone because he got a text

Leia sat on the couch next to him and turned on the HoloTelevison. The news popped up talking about the how the Skywalkers' caught another Sith Lord and he is in custody by the Council. Leia looked at Han.

"You know, I hate being publicized all the time."

"I would think you would like it. I mean you are the center of all the attention." Han rolled his eyes

"I mean honestly Han; do you even know what it's like to be followed around by everyone? I mean everyone wants to be your friend, but you don't know if there in it for the money or not. You have no idea if the person you are dating really loves you either." Leia shed a tear

Han looked up from his HoloPhone and notices that Leia is crying

"What's wrong?" Han frowned

"Nothing." She swept her hair across her face so her back was turned to him.

" _Oh no he didn't!" Luke talked with a high-pitch girl voice. Mara nudged him_

" _I am so mad at you right now Luke." Leia wasn't really mad. She was upset about something else._ Han lifted his hand and brought it over to Leia's back.

"Please don't be mad." Han frowned

"I'm not mad." Leia wept

"Please tell me what's wrong." Han begged

" _Leia; come on, tell him. He clearly has a thing for you. He wants to know what's going on." Luke pushed her a bit and sent love to his twin_

"Han, it's hard. I don't like being in the public eye sometimes because there are people who do not care about you and just want your money. I was dating this guy named Trevor a long time ago, before we had to go into hiding, he was very sweet and would not have me pay for any of our dates, but I noticed that I wouldn't have any money. All of my credits were gone. I don't know where they went. My siblings weren't taking them because clearly, I can tell if they are lying. But I still couldn't find any of my credits. I noticed this every time I went into the bathroom during our dates I left my purse there. I shouldn't have trusted him. He was stealing right under my nose." Leia cried

"I am so sorry. You did not deserve that one bit. I wish there was something I could do." Han frowned and hugged Leia.

" _Good job Leia." Mara praised_

"I was so stupid." Leia frowned

"You weren't stupid. You were…in love with him." Han choked up, Leia continued to hug him tightly. This gave Han release. Leia felt something in the Force. Something that made her uneasy.

"Han is there something you need to tell me?" Leia asked

"Yes, I'm dating someone. Her name is Kennedy."

"Oh." Leia took a deep breath "What is she like?"

"She has blonde hair with glasses. She is perfect in every way. I cannot wait until you meet her. She is coming over tomorrow." Han smiled

" _Nice job Han." Luke spoke sarcastically_

"Oh okay. Well, I cannot wait to meet her." Leia rolled her eyes

"Thank you, Leia." Han smiled

"I'm going to bed." Leia got up and walked to the room she shares with Luke

Mara went off to her room. Luke ran off to his room to talk with Leia

"Leia are you okay?" Luke asked gently

"You think I'm okay?!" Leia raised her voice at Luke

Luke backed up and sent some calming vibes to Leia.

"Why don't we just go to bed?" Luke suggested

"Good idea." She got into bed and sent love to her brother.

"Good night Luke."

"Good night Leia."

 **Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Dirtkid123: Agreed

Amy: Here you go :)

Chapter Twenty-Three

 **Author's Note: I would like to add that this week the Skywalkers' do not have work our school. It's the first week of summer. The Jedi Council is all year but the younglings and the padawans get every other week in the summer off. The Senate works all the time also. This week the whole Skywalker clan if off because they caught a Sith Lord and took this time off. Now to continue**

The next morning…

Luke woke up and looked at his twin sister, she was still sleeping, so he got out of bed and went off to the bathroom to shower. At around 10000 everyone was awake and eating breakfast. After breakfast, the triplets were sitting in the living room playing with London's new HoloDollhouse. Han walks up to Anakin and Padme.

"Guys, Is it okay if my girlfriend Kennedy over today?" Han asked

"Sure, why not. We have this week off anyway." Padme smiled

"We would love to meet her." Anakin agreed

"Alright thank you." Han texted Kennedy on his HoloPhone, she would be over in an hour.

Leia was in her room with Luke. She was sitting on her bed her legs crossed and she was meditating. Luke was sitting at his desk building a model ship with the Force. Luke looked over at Leia and watched his sister. Leia smiled.

"Luke, you are distracting me." Leia grinned with her eyes closed

"I know. I am sorry." He laughed

Leia smiled and went back to her meditation. She went deep into the Force and became calm.

 _She felt the presences of the late Master Yoda. She was calmed by his Force presence and knew what do._

Leia breathed and opened her eyes. She grabbed her HoloLaptop and played off of it. An hour later, Kennedy stepped at the door and rang the doorbell. Luke and Leia came out of their room and sat on the couch together. The triplets looked over at the door and continued playing with their toys. Han took a deep breath and walked over to the door, a girl a bit shorter then Han walked through the door. She had bright blonde hair the fell on her back. She had big glasses that sat upon her nose. Her brown eyes gleamed as her freckles darkened on her face. Kennedy had a bright smile on her face. She was from the same college that Han is going to on Coruscant. The Skywalkers' got a kind vibe from her. She seemed perfectly nice and a good girl. This made Leia crazy, but she knew that she needed to remain calm and give Kennedy a chance. Maybe she will be different from all of Han's other girlfriends. Kennedy walked into the house.

"Hello Kenn." Han smiled and hugged her

"Hi Han." Her smile glistened

"How are you today?" Han asked, Kennedy lifted her glasses because they were falling off of her face.

"Good, very good." She grinned

"Han, why don't you introduce her." Anakin suggested

"Oh right, " Han blushed "Okay Kenn, this is Leia and Luke. They are twins." The twins looked up at Kennedy and waved. "The three on the floor are Lance, Louis, and London." The kids looked up and giggled to each other. "Lola, is over there." Han pointed to the armchair. "And Mara, she is…where is she?" Han asked.

"Right here dork." Mara walked from the bathroom and shook Kennedy's hand

"Nice to meet everyone." Kennedy smiled

"Mara is Anakin's Padawan still. This is Padme over here, Anakin's wife." Han added

"Again, very nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you." Leia mocked quietly. Luke nudged her through the Force lightly. Kennedy pretended not to hear her.

"So, what's you plan today kids?" Padme asked Kennedy and Han

"Well, in an hour I was going to take Kenn out for a bit." Han mentioned

"Okay, no problem!" Padme agreed. Anakin and her left the room to go fix up the kitchen. The triplets walked over to the play room to play with more toys together. Lola walked off to her room to study up on Healing more. Mara sat in the armchair in the living room with Kennedy, Han, Luke, and Leia.

"With what speeder nerfherder?" Leia scoffed

"Well, I actually built one when I was in college." Han shot back "So that one."

"Hey! Good for you. Want a pat on the back." Leia sneered

"Leia!" Luke scolded

"Actually, I would." Han rolled his eyes.

"Well here you go." Leia used to Force lightly to push Han into the couch

"What was that!" Kennedy ran over to Han

"The Force." Han commented

"Oh right, you guys are the Skywalkers'." Kennedy smiled

"Yes, we are." Leia looked at Luke

A moment of silence became between the group. Han and Kennedy make googly eyes. Leia opened her bond with Luke and Mara.

" _Is she that stupid?" Leia asked_

" _That's not very nice you know." Luke stated_

" _Maybe she really didn't know." Mara commented_

" _That girl is hiding something." Leia suspiciously thought_

" _She seems nice." Mara added_

" _She does, but it's almost too nice." Luke said_

" _I think she's fake. I think she's trying to get Han do to something." Leia thought_

" _Did you get the feeling she wants Han to marry her?" Mara asked_

" _What?" Luke dosed_

" _Luke! Focus." Leia laughed "Yes I did get that."_

" _That is weird." Mara claimed_

" _Agreed, maybe we should do something about it." Leia guessed_

" _No Leia, we shouldn't." Mara and Luke thought_

" _He doesn't want that though?" Leia frowned_

"So, what!" Leia spoke out loud and went out to her room. Luke and Mara sat there and Kennedy and Han watched Leia exit.

"What's wrong with her?" Han asked

"Nothing. She will be okay." Luke commented sadly

 **Please Review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Zade12: Here is your update, I hope you enjoy 😊

Anakana: Thank you for taking the time to read and review.

Dirtkid123: Tell me about it! 😉

Chapter Twenty-Four

Leia stomped off to her room. She was really angry with Han for being so rude and flaunting his new girlfriend Kennedy right under her nose. Leia knew that Han had no idea of his doings but it still bugged her very much. It hurt her that he would do that to her. She took a deep breath and breathed through it. She walked over to go find her parents. Anakin was outside with the triplets teaching them how to ride a bike. He would use the Force and hold the children up so they wouldn't fall off of their bikes. Padme was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes and cleaning the kitchen.

"Mom?" Leia called and walked into the kitchen

"Yes sweetheart?" Padme smiled and continued washing the counter

"Han, hurt me again." Leia started to cry

"Leia, I know its hard but you need to move on. If he isn't going to be with my little girl then screw him. He isn't worth your time." Padme hugged her daughter

"Thanks Mom, you always know what to say." She smiled and walked up to her room

Han and Kennedy went out on their date. The whole time Leia could feel Han's happiness that just made her feel worse. She wishes that she was old enough for Han. She really didn't like Kennedy that much. Something about her really ticked her off. There is really something wrong with her. She is just way too kind for some reason. Leia sat on her bed and closed her eyes she felt Kennedy's presence. Leia could tell that Kennedy isn't a Jedi or in training but she could also tell that she has something up her sleeve. Leia opened her eyes because Luke walked in.

"I felt you in mediation." Luke commented

"Yes, have you felt her? Kennedy. Something just isn't right." Leia added

"Hmmm." Luke thought "Well I mean could it be possible, that, uh, your jealous?" Luke asked carefully. Leia glared at him. "Or not" Luke smiled

"Shut it Luke." Leia laughed

"You know let's meditate together and see?" Luke asked

"Sure, why not." Leia crossed her legs on her bed and closed her eyes, Luke sat on his bed and did the same. They both took _deep breaths and fell into a deep mediation._

" _Are you here Luke?" Leia asked_

" _Well duh!" Luke laughed_

" _I'm here too!" Obi-Wan interrupted_

" _Master Kenobi we are trying to do some research." Luke laughed_

" _I noticed what are you kids up to? And why hasn't your father noticed yet?" Obi-Wan chuckled_

" _Because Master, I am a busy father with six children of my own." Anakin smiled_

" _If you guys don't leave we are going to block you guys." Leia smiled_

" _Be careful Leia." Anakin warned and left. Obi-Wan left to go teach his building of a lightsaber class._

" _Are you ready Leia?" Luke asked_

" _All set Luke."_

" _Okay." They both say Han through Kennedy's eyes. They are on the date at Dex's Diner. Han was blushed profusely. Kennedy doesn't have the lustful feeling that Han has for her. The Twins could definitely tell that. They felt deeper into her Force presence and felt her planning. She's planning. They just cannot put a finger on what she's planning. They both exited out of the medication_ and looked at each other. They knew exactly what she was planning they just didn't know how to tell Han.

 **Hey guys! Thank you for reading, I am sorry for the shortish chapter I am just having writers block, if anyone has any ideas to where they want this story to go please PM me or leave a comment. Like always Please Review! And I will get started on a new chapter very soon. Thank you guys!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Chapter Twenty-Five

"What should we do?" Luke asked Leia

Leia thought silently and looked at her brother "We have to tell him, don't we?"

"We should, right when he gets home." Luke said

"No, I have a better idea." Leia smirked

"Leia?" Luke spoke slowly "What are you planning?"

"Come meditate with me again, let's try to reach Han." Leia smiled

"We can do that?" Luke looked at Leia confused

"Well duh! What has Master Kenobi been teaching you." Leia laughed

"Well okay, lets go." Luke smiled at his twin

Luke and Leia went into a deep meditation _they tracked every moment and they saw everything Han saw. This was a deep part of the Force that only the strongest and the most powerful Jedi could reach. Talking with something without the ability to use the Force isn't normally heard of. The twins took deep breaths and felt everything that Han was feeling, the lustful feelings that normally lead to irresponsible behavior. It took the power of both of the twins to contact Han._

" _Han." Luke whispered_

" _Han." Leia spoke_

At Dex's Diner…

Han was confused, he was wondering why he was hearing voices in his head. He excused himself to the bathroom. Was he going insane? What the heck is this?

" _Han can you hear me?" Leia asked again_

"What is that?" Han spoke

" _So, you can hear us that's so cool!" Luke smiled_

"Luke? What the hell is this?" Han said

" _It's the Force, its in touch with everything, surrounds us, binds us…" Luke trailed off_

"Okay, so I am using the Force?" Han smiled

" _No, we are. You are just getting what we are sending to you. It's a very advanced skill." Leia smirked_

"Way to take all the fun out of it Princess." Han rolled his eyes

" _Once you guys are done bickering, we actually had something to tell you. Kennedy isn't what she looks like. She's too sweet and she's planning something Han. You have to listen to us. She's bad news." Luke warned Han, during this exchange Leia was silent_

" _HAN! How many credits do you have in your wallet?" Leia asked_

"Why?" Han asked

" _Just tell me." Leia sighed annoyed_

"Around 500 credits." Han smiled

" _Why in the heck do you have that much credit in your wallet?" Leia sent a wave of annoyance to Han_

"Because after my date I needed to go out to get some more supplies for school." Han commented

" _I'm sorry Han, I think she stole your credits." Leia frowned_

Han jumped up and ran out of the bathroom, he walked over to the table to see Kennedy gone, but his wallet was still there, he opened it and all of his credits where gone.

The twins broke the connection and since they were not completely trained in that area of the Force it took a lot of energy out of them, they went to sleep.

Han frowned and picked up his HoloPhone. Han didn't have anything to pay for lunch or any credits at all. Han called the PoliceBots and they took a description from Han. After he called Anakin.

"Hello?" Han mentioned

"What's up kid?" Anakin asked

"I called the PoliceBots but I went to the bathroom and Kennedy stole all of my credits. She left me with the check. She stole over 500 credits. Can you please spot me a few until I make my money back?" Han asked kindly

"Sure, how much was lunch?" Anakin asked

"Around 30 credits." Han answered

"Okay, ask Dex to put them on the Skywalker tab for now please." Anakin asked "Ill get down there later today to pay." Anakin smiled

"Thanks a lot." He smiled

"Your welcome, anyway, why would you carry around 500 credits?" Anakin asked

"After my date I needed to go to the store to get some supplies for school." Han answered

"What did you need to get?" Anakin asked

"Well, I was going to get some supplies shipped to my college because our next project that is going to take a year and a half is to build a space ship." Han spoke excitedly

"That's neat. Come home first and ill give you the credits, you can pay me back later." Anakin offered

"Thank you, Anakin." Han smiled feeling the love that Anakin is giving off

"No problem kid." Anakin hung up and Han hopped in his speeder and went home.

 **Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I was having issues with my computer. I'm going to try to post every week to every other depending on the length of the chapter, thank you for being patient! Please PM me if you have any questions or if you have ideas of where you want this story to go.**

 **Thank you everyone! Please Review!**

 **Regards,**

 **Jedi Master Lulu**

* * *

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Chapter Twenty-Six

Anakin and Han jumped into a speeder and went to the supplies store. They hopped out of the speeder and they both collected.

"Thank you so much Anakin." Han smiled

"No problem Han, what are you building again?" Anakin asked

"A ship, It's a project that is suppose to take a year and a half." Han replied

"That's cool!" Anakin smiled. Anakin started signing some papers so the parts can be sent to Han's college. They jumped into the speeder and went back home.

Once they returned home…

The triplets were of course outside playing because of their energy level and Mara was in the mediation chamber, she was relaxing and meditating with Leia. Luke was in the garage practicing the force by putting boxes away. Lola was playing with the triplets. Han and Anakin flew into the garage.

"What's up kid?" Han asked

"Nothing just helping Mom put away these boxes."

"What in them?" Anakin questioned

"I think its maternity clothing." Luke smiled

"Oh, okay." Anakin smiled and walked into the house to talk to his wife.

"Han wait." Luke asked

"What?"

"Did you see anyone with you besides my dad?" Luke asked

"No, but Anakin seemed worried"

"Okay thanks." Luke walked over to Mara and Leia. Suddenly a big gust of coldness and wariness came over Luke. "Did you feel that" He looked at Leia and Mara.

"Yeah" Leia said

Suddenly the house went dark, almost like all the lights turned off, but inside their minds. Anakin ran to the meditation chamber and looked at the Twins. He put Han in the room with them and shut the door. Anakin ran to Padme, she didn't realize something was wrong because she's not force sensitive. Anakin looked at Padme and a gut feeling came to him. Lola and the triplets aren't safe. Then he heard a bomb go off. Everyone's hearts dropped. That was the only thing Anakin forgot. The kids were outside. Padme looked at Anakin. She didn't have to be force sensitive to realize that something was wrong.

"Anakin, what was that, what's going on?" Padme asked scared

"A bomb went off. Someone is still trying to hurt us, and I think they just did." Anakin started to tear up.

"What are you talking about?" Padme watched her husband

"I think…we might…have…just…lost the triplets…and Lola." Anakin started to actually sob. Padme started crying her eyes out. Mara, Leia, and Luke could feel Anakin and Padme's distress. They ran out of the meditation room and to their parents.

"What's wrong?" Leia looked really worried

"The bomb, I didn't have enough time to get the triplets and Lola from outside." Anakin cried

All of their hearts dropped. Luke was confused and closed his eyes. He felt around for Lola and the triplets. He could feel them. They were alive!

"Dad!" Luke called

"What?" Anakin frowned

"Their alive!" Padme and Anakin looked at each other and ran outside. They came across the grass all burned around the triplets and Lola except on circle of live grass. All the kids looked healthy and not hurt at all. Anakin was the first one to speak.

"How aren't you all dead?" Anakin looked at Lola

"I sensed something wrong and the cold took over so I knew we didn't have enough time to run inside so I told the Lance, Louis, and London to come over here. I think they felt the cold also so they came over and I pushed a bubble sort of thing around us. I didn't know I could do that. It just happened." Lola smiled proudly

"Wow." Padme hugged all of her kids.

Anakin was amazed but knew how dangerous this situation is. Why does everyone want to kill his family? It made no sense to him. Everyone got inside and started to relax. Anakin walked to the bedroom and called Obi-Wan

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin asked

"Yes Anakin, you are on a HoloPhone that's how it works." Obi-Wan smiled

"Very funny Obi-Wan, but this is serious." Anakin said

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked

"I think someone is trying to hurt my kids"

 **Please Review! Enjoy! Ill do better with updating more often. Sorry guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

 **Author's Note: Thank you all for staying around, my laptop was broken, and I finally got a new one. I am also going off to college at the end of the month so I will not be posting a lot, but I am not giving up on this story because I really enjoy writing for you guys. Thank you for your patience!**

Chapter Twenty-Seven

"I felt you in the Force Anakin, are you okay? Is your family okay?" Obi-Wan shook

"Yes, Lola pushed all the bomb with the force away from the kids and herself. They are all safe and we could not be luckier." Anakin grinned

"Wow, you must be so proud!" Obi-Wan smiled

"I am, we are." Anakin smiled and hugged Lola "Hey, come on over we need to talk." Anakin asked

"On my way." Obi-Wan hung up the Holo-Phone

A few minutes later Obi-Wan knocked on the door…

Anakin opened the door, he hugged his Master

"Nice seeing you again." Anakin smiled

"You too." Obi-Wan smiled "What's going on? What is this bomb?" Obi-Wan asked concerned

"We aren't sure, all of our lights turned off and then we heard the bomb go off." Anakin frowned

"Wow." Obi-Wan put his hand on his chin and thought

Luke walked to see Obi-Wan and he smiled at his master.

"Obi-Wan, I'm not sure what is going on, I don't know." Luke looked upset

"Anakin, I have an idea, I'm going to call a council meeting and we will get this all figured out." Obi-Wan thought

"I don't think that's such a good idea, once we get the Council involved we will have to document everything." Anakin rolled his eyes

"You know we have to." Obi-Wan smirked

"Ugh!" Anakin rolled his eyes

Obi-Wan turned on his Holo-Phone and went onto the Council's station.

"Master Kenobi calling a Council meeting in 30 minutes." Obi-Wan hung up the Holo-Phone. And he and Anakin got into the speeder and went right to the Temple.

* * *

Around 30 minutes later…

Anakin and Obi-Wan walked into the Council meeting.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker, what is going on?" Mace Windu looked confused

"A bomb was placed right near my triplets and Lola and almost killed them, thankfully Lola protected them, and they are thankfully safe." Anakin replied

"Oh, thank goodness everyone is okay." Shaak Ti stated

"What are we going to do?" Obi-Wan asked

"There is nothing we can do. We have no proof and we don't have a lead." Master Tiin commented

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! MY FAMILY WAS ALMOST KILLED, AND WE ARE GOING TO DO NOTHING?!" Anakin raised his voice

Mace Windu looked at Anakin. "Master Skywalker, there is nothing we can do, and case closed."

"Council session 34543463 closed." Master Windu commented

Anakin stormed out. "I will do something about this then"

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin concerned.

 **Please Review! Thank you everyone for being so patient!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"Anakin you need to calm down or else you are never going to be able to be completely focused on the Force." Obi-Wan breathed

"I know you are right, but I am so mad at the Council." Anakin was infuriated

"Anakin, please calm down, I feel a dark presence coming towards you." Obi-Wan croaked

Anakin suddenly stood there in silence, he dug into the Force.

" _Anakin, you know this is the way. Give into the dark side, it is the only way to save your family." A voice whispered_

" _Who are you?" Anakin asked_

" _Your darkness. The only way to help your family."_

" _I don't think you heard me correctly. WHO ARE YOU?!" Anakin yelled through the Force_

" _Yes, give into your anger."_ Anakin breathed knowing this wasn't the way.

" _I promise you, I will find you and you will pay for what you have done. I do not fear you." Anakin promised_

" _You should." The voice warned_

Anakin came out of the Force and looked at his master.

"We have to find this Sith." Anakin told him

"I agree, but where do we start?" Obi-Wan asked

Suddenly Anakin felt a dark force over his house.

"We have to get home. Something is wrong." Anakin's stomach dropped. "We need to hurry!"

Anakin and Obi-Wan got into the speeder and went right home. They got out of the speeder and ignited their lightsabers. The power was flickering off and on. The Skywalker's felt a deep cold Force. The Triplets froze, and Luke went over to them. Leia looked at him and came to block the triplets as well. Mara looked at Anakin. Han walked out with Padme.

"What is going on with the power? I am trying to…" Han looked around and watched the lights flash on and off. "What the heck is going on?"

"Be careful Han and be quiet." Mara looked at him

"Anakin, what is going on?" she whispered

"A dark force, something is coming to get us, I am not sure what to do yet." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan

The lights kept flashing off and on and then the window opened. Anakin and Obi-Wan looked at each other and Force pushed everyone into a room.

"Okay here's the deal, Lola and Leia you protect your mother, Han, and the triplets. Luke and Mara you fight with Obi-Wan and I." Anakin said

"Daddy I am coming with you." Leia stated

"Okay, Han and Padme, you have a gun. Protect the triplets with Lola." Anakin said. Lola smiled and pulled her lightsaber out. Padme, Han, the triplets, and Lola went to a separate room. While, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Luke, Leia, and Mara stayed in the living room. The power went completely out and it was pitch black. A large figure emerged from the window. He was wearing all dark clothes and his red lightsaber. Once he got through the window he started to attack Luke. Everyone else had no idea what to do. Luke was getting tired but his force was strong. They rest of them started slashing on this dark Force, but Anakin and Obi-Wan were disarmed and injured. Mara, Luke, and Leia were on top of the Dark Force and they were advancing. The Dark Force leaned a bit forward and happened to injure Mara and Leia. Everyone was knocked out except Luke and this Dark Force.

"Hello Padawan Skywalker." The Dark Force hissed. Luke pushed forward with his lightsaber

"Join me." The Dark Force ordered

"Never." Luke continued fighting

"I will kill your family." The Dark Force used the Force to choke his family and push them against the wall. Luke screamed and used the Force to push the Dark Force.

"Give into your anger." The Dark Force cackled

Luke took a deep breath and did all he could to let go of his anger. The Dark Force tightened his grip on Anakin's neck.

"NOOOOO!" Luke took all of his anger and started flashing his lightsaber at the Dark Force with all of his might.

"Yes!" The Dark Force hissed

Luke's eyes turned a tinted yellow. The Dark Force smiled.

"Come with me." The Dark Force jeered

Luke looked around and saw his family passed out and his father have ring marks around his neck. Luke teared up and he was full of anger. This Dark Force was either going to hurt his chances to be a real Jedi Knight or hurt his family. He knew what the right choice was for him, but he could not put his whole family at stake. Luke looked up and filled himself with anger turning his eyes a yellow tint. He was so angry with his Dark Force. He hated him.

"Join me." The Dark Force taunted

Luke looked at his family and then looked at the Dark Force.

"Okay." Luke teared up and followed the Dark Force out of the window. He left. The lights turned back on.

* * *

A few minutes later…

Everyone sat up and looked around. Padme, Han, and the triplets came out from the room they were in and looked at the mess. Padme looked at Anakin and gave him a hug. Leia looked around and felt that something is wrong.

"Mom. Dad. Where is Luke?"

 **Please Review!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Chapter Twenty-Nine

"Mom. Dad. Where is Luke?" Leia asked concerned

"What do you mean Leia? He is right…" Anakin stopped when he noticed Luke wasn't right next to him. Padme looked at Anakin and started looking around.

"Luuuuke?!" London called nervously

"He isn't in the bedroom." Han stated

"He isn't in the bathroom." Lance frowned

"He isn't in the house." Leia cried

"We will find him Leia. We have to." Mara sighed

Anakin frowned and looked at Obi-Wan.

"You are his master Obi-Wan, do you have any ideas?" Anakin asked desperately.

"He is your son Anakin. He could be anywhere." Obi-Wan frowned

Mara looked at Leia. "What should we do?" Mara asked

"I know my brother better than anyone. He wouldn't just leave without telling someone. He just isn't like this. Something really has to be wrong." Leia thought

"Let's go meditate. We will find him, but we all need to meditate to find him, I think someone with great power is blocking his Force Signature." Anakin replied

* * *

Obi-Wan, Anakin, Mara, Leia, Lola, Lance, Louis, and London went to the meditation room…

"What do you mean by Force Signature?" Lance asked

"Well there is something called a Force Signature, it's what each Force user has that other Jedi can pick up on. So basically, I can tell that Mara is right next to me." Anakin smiled

"Well she is right next to you." Lance looked at Anakin confused

"Okay, let me explain, so you remember Master Windu?" Anakin asked Lance

"Yes." Lance answered

"Close your eyes and feel around the Force." Lance did as he was told

"Do you feel Master Windu? Do you see where he is? What he is thinking? How he is feeling?" Anakin asked

"Yes." Lance opened his eyes. "That's so cool!" Lance smiled

"That's the Force." Anakin smiled

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin. "Would you like to get started?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes please." Leia relaxed

Everyone took a deep breath and sat crossed on the patted floor. The triplets had a really hard time being focused except London. After a few minutes they all were in a deep trance within the Force.

" _Dad?" Leia asked_

" _Yes sweetie?" Anakin answered_

" _Where do you think Luke is?"_

" _I am not sure." Anakin frowned_

" _I don't feel Lukey anywhere." London replied_

" _Neither do I." Louis agreed_

 _Mara let all her emotions into the Force. Her feelings of distress and sadness shot right through the Force. Anakin looked at Mara's Force Signature and sent a wave of love. The Skywalker's and Obi-Wan all did the best they could to locate Luke._

* * *

Somewhere in the Star Wars universe…

"Skywalker." The Dark Force reprehended

"Yes?" Luke frowned

"Take all the pain you are feeling and turn it into anger. It's your father's fault that you are in this place. If he just went with Darth Sidious all those years ago you would be safe. Darth Sidious would have cared for you all. It is his fault. He is an awful father hurting you every day. Let it consume you. Let yourself be mine. I know you want to." The Dark Force taunted

Luke thought "How dare you say those things about my father!" Luke became angry

The Dark Force smiled. "Good Lukey."

"DO. NOT. CALL. ME. THAT!" Luke lashed

The Dark Force got into Luke's head.

"I see your little sister London calls you that." The Dark Force snarled

Luke was so angry he used the Force to start choking this Dark Force. The Dark Force noticed he could breath and he used the Force to make Luke in a large amount of pain (Force Lightning). Luke screamed and screamed and screamed. Finally, after what felt like hours he was done being electrocuted.

"Never do that again." The Dark Force said calmly but angerly and walked out of the room. Luke curled up in the corner and cried.

* * *

At the Skywalker home in the meditation room…

" _I really don't understand why we can't feel him." Lola sighed_

" _Someone really powerful has him." Obi-Wan concluded_

" _What do we do?" Mara cried_

 _Leia reached out to Mara's Force Signature and gave her a hug._

The Skywalker's were truly hopeless, they had no idea what they should do.

* * *

Back to somewhere in the Star Wars universe…

Luke was in so much pain, he tried to reach out into the Force to help but he couldn't. It was almost like the Force has completely left him. That left him in so much pain that it was even worse than the Force Lightning. He was really stuck. He had no way to escape. He looked around and noticed he was in a cement covered room that had bars on one side to keep him in. Luke tried again to reach out to the Force, but more pain came along with it. He just didn't understand what he could do and why this was happening. He became frustrated and tried to reach out to the Force and it was a little less painful then it was the first time. Then he calmed down and tried to reach out to the Force, but it was painful. It was almost like the only way he could reach out to the Force was through darkness. He just didn't know what to do. Luke fell asleep.

* * *

At the Skywalkers'

After dinner and another trying to reach out to Luke the everyone started going to bed. By the time everyone was either asleep or settled down Its around 2200 o'clock…

Mara was trying to sleep but just couldn't. She was just so worried about Luke. Mara sat up in her bed and crossed her leg. She went into the Force and felt that Leia was asleep but not deeply because she was having trouble as well.

 _She went into the Force and let all of her emotions of sadness and depression into the Force. She was so sad that she started crying._

* * *

Somewhere else…

Luke felt something, Finally, he felt something other than pain. He felt sadness. Such powerful sadness coming through the Force it made him want to cry. He reached out, he felt instant pain, it hurt so bad, but he knew he had to be strong. This person was in worse pain than he was in. He didn't know what to do. He was inches away from this Force Signature, but the pain got to him. He reached out again. He wasn't sure who this person is, but he felt the depression and the anxiety that person is giving off. He reached out again, and he got there and felt that it was Mara. Mara was so upset. He started crying and tried to speak through the Force. He was in so much pain but did not care because Mara was hurt, and he could handle it.

" _Mara? Mara? Mara? Mara? Are you okay?! What is going on?" Luke yelled through the Force_

Mara jumped. Was this Luke?

" _Luke. Oh my gosh! Luke!" Mara smiled in tears_

" _Mara, what's wrong?" Luke called_

" _Luke. I was so worried. Where are you? Who has you? Are you okay?" Mara was in tears_

" _I have no idea where I am. It was the Dark Force who attacked our house. I really do not know what I can do. The Force is hurting me. It's like someone doesn't want us talking." Luke wept_

" _Just stop Luke. We will find you. I promise. You will be safe." Mara promised_

 _Luke gave up on the Force connection and passed out from the amount of pain he was under._

Mara was alone, but she knew she would find him, even if it was the last thing she would ever do.

 **Please Review! I love the long ones, I read every single one of your reviews! Thank you guys for being so supportive. I will post as much as I can thank you all. I hope you enjoy :)**


	30. Chapter 30

**I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Chapter Thirty

The next morning at breakfast…

"Master!" Mara ran out of her room to the kitchen

"Yes Mara?" Anakin felt her excitement

"I talked to Luke!" Mara smiled

"Really!" Padme and Leia said in unison

She looked over. "Yes!" Mara smiled

"How is he? Where is he? Who is he with?" Anakin looked at Mara worriedly

"He doesn't know where he is. The Dark Force took him." Mara frowned

Anakin nodded and started pacing. "How is he?" Anakin repeated

"In a lot of pain, using the light side and reaching to make a connection causes a lot of pain for him. He can't reach out very often. He is trying to figure out a way to escape but he really doesn't know what he can do. His hands are tied." Mara frowned

"Okay." Anakin started pacing again

Padme really felt helpless. She wanted to help because she is strong, but she is no match for the force. Anakin went over to hug her, and Padme cried into his shoulder. Leia looked at Han desperately. Han frowned and gave Leia a hug.

"What can we do?" Han asked. Mara looked over at Han

"There is really nothing you can do Han. It's up to us." Mara concluded

"Well, it seems that school is starting soon." Lola frowned

"You know you have to go Lo." London stated

Anakin looked at his family. "We have to make it look like everything is normal." He looked at his triplets. "You all have to continue your studies. Lola you too, we might need your healing skills after this mess. Leia, Ahsoka is okay with you helping Leia because you are close to the end of your training. Mara, you are coming with me because you are my Padawan. Obi-Wan will also be coming to find his Padawan. Padme, I love you so much Angel." He hugged Padme

"I will stay with Lance, Louis, London, and Lola." Padme hugged Anakin

"Thank you." He kissed her

"What do I do?" Han asked

"You need to continue your studies and keep working on your ship and your studies." Anakin ordered kindly. Han frowned but agreed

"Remember we have to stay out of the public's eye. We are famous to Coruscant and they community. Stay out, we do not need to press knowing that Luke is missing we won't hear the end of it." Anakin stated

 **Author's Note: Remember that Padme was the 'Supreme Chancellor' for a while until she retired to care for her family. Anakin is the Grand Master even though the Council members do not always treat him that way or honor Master Yoda's final wish of Anakin being the Grand Master. Padme being the former Supreme Chancellor makes her extremely wealthy and in the public eye. Anakin the Jedi who killed Darth Sidious and saving the Jedi Temple makes him in the public eye.**

Padme agreed and started cleaning the dishes. "I think we should leave today." Mara asked

"I agree." Anakin answered

* * *

A few hours later…

Anakin, Leia, Mara, and Obi-Wan are saying goodbye to everyone and boarding on their ship. They blast off into Coruscant's atmosphere.

"What's the plan?" Leia asked

"Well, we have to reach Luke." Obi-Wan acknowledged

Anakin looked over. "Who has the strongest bond with Luke?" he asked

Leia looked at Obi-Wan. "You do." Obi-Wan commented

"Are you sure?" Leia asked

"Yes, you definitely do. You and he are very close." Anakin agreed

"Okay I will give it a try." Leia responded

Leia went into the other room and sat on her bed. This room she normally would share with Luke, but this time since they all are on a ship she is sharing it with Mara. Leia crossed her legs and put herself into a deep meditation.

* * *

Somewhere else…

Luke scrambled up to get the food that the Dark Force finally gave him. He ate that quickly and drank the water down very fast. He laid down after he was done eating. He tried reaching out to the Force again, but only more pain came along. He realized that the only way he could reach out to the Force was if he just took in all that pain. So, he did. He took all the pain in and that made him angry. In the distance in the Force he felt a large light. A very powerful light side and this light was reaching out to him. He knew he couldn't go that way. He needed to remain in darkness if he ever wanted to escape. So, he used all of his Force power and pushed it away.

* * *

The Skywalker Ship…

Leia felt anger and pain. She was pushed out of the Force. It stunned her, she felt exhaustion and pain. She opened her eyes and out came tears, she did not know how powerful this darkness was. She knew that her brother was in grave danger and needed help before it became too late. This darkness was so powerful, it was almost like it was equally as powerful as her. Then she thought and was in complete shock that she talked outload.

"Luke isn't in pain, he is the pain. He has transformed himself into darkness. He has turned without knowing he has." Leia started crying

Anakin walked in feeling Leia's distress

"Leia, what's wrong?" Anakin sat on the bed

"Luke turned." Leia cried

Anakin hugged Leia and this was one of the first times he really had no idea what to do, or what he should do. He was completely lost, he had lost his son. His own flesh and blood. Leia was sobbing on his shoulder and there were no words he could say to make his little girl feel better because there was nothing he could do to save his son. Anakin teared up. He continued to hug Leia thinking about something he could say to make this all better. But there was nothing he could do.

"Dad, could I have a few minutes?" Leia asked sadly

Anakin nodded and left. Anakin walked into the cockpit and sat down in a chair. He looked at Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan knew exactly what his former Padawan was going to say. His mood dropped. He was so surprised that he lost his Padawan. They lost Luke to darkness. Mara read their minds (more like their Force Signature) and looked at Anakin and Obi-Wan.

"We have to find him." Mara declared

"Mara, he is gone. He turned." Anakin grew sad

"That doesn't mean he is gone." Mara nodded

"Except he is so deep in it." Leia entered the room, her eyes are red from crying

"There is a way that he can come back. I know there is. I know it." Mara just wasn't going to give up and Anakin admired that about her.

"What's your plan then?" Anakin asked Mara

"Reach out to him. If he is in darkness he can see where is his and then we go there. We go there and get this Dark Force and rescue Luke." Mara concluded proudly

"Okay, who will reach out to him?" Leia asked

"You." Mara smiled

"Are you sure? He didn't seem to like me that much."

"I am positive. I know you will get to him." She nodded

Leia walked back into her room and tried again to reach out to her twin brother.

 **Thank you all so much! I really hope you are enjoying this story. Please Review! I love reading them. Thank you all**

 **Dirtkid123: Thank you so much! I love writing for fans like you. I know this is very sad. Hopefully it works out. Enjoy!**


	31. Chapter 31

**I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Chapter Thirty-One

Leia sat crossed on her bed and took a deep breath…

She became deep into the Force, she felt the darkness coming closer to her. It was powerful and angry. This wasn't the brother she knew so well and loved so much. It pained her to know that he was hurting that he chose this way of life. The darkness came closer and closer. The darkness really weakened Leia. She really wanted to reach out, but she wasn't sure if she was strong enough, but she knew that her brother really needed her.

" _Luke, I know this is you." Leia cried_

* * *

Somewhere…

Luke felt angry, he was so upset that he was stuck in this room. He knew this was the reason that the Dark Force was keeping him in here to make him angry and make him resent his family and the Dark Force himself. Luke looked at himself, he knew this wasn't the way but what other choice did he have. Then he felt the light again. He hated the light. It made him feel weird and he hated that, this light power was strong. He heard something faint, he couldn't make it out. It was like a whisper. He tried harder to listen to it, but his anger was too much. He sat on his bed in the cell and crossed his legs and let the anger consume him. He became part of the Force he could faintly hear the voice but still not to well.

* * *

On the Skywalker Ship…

Leia was trying harder to reach out. She could almost touch this darkness. She tried to talk though the Force again, but the darkness was just too much. She knew that if this was really her brother she knew that he loved her no matter what. She loved him even if he was consumed with darkness. She took a deep breath and sent all the love she could to him. She took all the love she could Luke. He knew he was it a lot of trouble.

* * *

Somewhere else…

Luke felt weird. He was full of anger, but he felt loved. He felt the light giving him love. He didn't know what to make of it, he tried to let it go but he felt happy for the first time in a few days. He knew that this wasn't the way The Dark Force wanted, but he couldn't help it. The lightness was calling him, and he felt loved once again and he felt happy. He opened and felt loved. He found out that this lightness was Leia, he loved his sister so much.

* * *

Back at the Skywalker Ship…

Leia smiled and kept reaching out. She felt that he was latching on to her. She smiled, and she felt that her brother was returning to the light. She felt so excited. She tried reaching out to his brother again. She isn't underestimating herself. She knows she can now get her brother back.

She tried again. _"Luke, can you hear me?" Leia asked calmly_

" _Luke?" Leia asked again_

The connection was so strong that the twins felt like they were right next to each other, but they are many miles away from each other. Leia tried one more time to reach out to her brother because she knew that she was getting closer and closer to her brother again.

" _Luke?" Leia called out again_

" _Leia!" Luke smiled_

" _Luke! I missed you, are you okay?" Leia is concerned_

" _No, I am not, the darkness consumed me for a while." Luke frowned and teared up_

" _It's okay Luke, we know, we all know." Leia frowned and sent waves of fear_

" _I know, I am sorry." Luke sent waves of love "It will not happen again."_

" _Are you sure?" Leia asked for reassurance_

" _I am very sure. I need to be strong." Luke responded_

" _Do you know where you are?" Leia asked_

" _No, I don't." Luke looked around_

" _You are going to have to use the Force, we are coming to rescue you." Leia nodded_

" _I don't know if I can." Luke frowned_

" _You have to, you have to be strong!" Leia insisted_

" _I will do the best I can." Luke sent a wave of love towards his sister_

" _I will let you go Luke, remember…" Leia sent a wave of love_

" _You too Leia." He smiled and sent a wave of love back and cut the connection._

* * *

Leia ran to see Mara, Anakin, and Obi-Wan…

"Dad!" Leia called running to her father

Anakin smiled and looked at his eldest daughter. "Yes?" he answered

"I talked with Luke, he was in darkness, but I pulled him out of it." Leia smiled

"That's is so awesome!" Anakin smiled

"Oh, Leia!" Mara smiled and hugged her

"Where is he?" Anakin asked

"He isn't sure. He is going to try to use the Force and tell me." She smiled and hugged her father.

* * *

Somewhere…

Luke knew he had to do this for his family. He knew this was the right thing to do, he had to no matter how much pain it took he had to be strong and he had to do it even if it was the worst thing every he had to. Luke sat on his cell bed and crossed his legs. He took a deep breath and went deep in the Force, it was a little bit painful, but he could manage it. Deep into the Force. _Deep into the Force…He took deep breaths and surveyed the room. He felt his surroundings he felt the very angry Dark Force that scared him a little bit. He took some breaths and felt that he was in this space station. There were so many lifeforms that he has never felt before. He felt the Dark Force again and he felt around his surroundings and he was near a planet. A few moments later he knew what to tell Leia! He was very excited but then the Dark Force entered ._

"How dare you figure out where you are." The Dark Force hissed

"I…" Luke stuttered

"DO NOT TALK!" The Dark Force screamed. Luke didn't dare to say another word. "YOU TOLD THEM DIDN'T YOU? WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY YOUR MASTER!" The Dark Force asked furiously

"I…" Luke stuttered again

"I SAID DO NOT TALK. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU PUT ME IN? HOW MUCH TROUBLE YOU PUT US ALL IN?" The Dark Force choked Luke for a few seconds and then used Force lightning on him. Luke was in a lot of pain, he screamed. He knew he could stand it. Only if there was a way to grip onto the Force lightning and push it back towards the Dark Force. There must be a way to hurt him. It took all his might, but he was able to push the lightning back. He looks straight at the Dark Force as he was striking him and used the Force to ball up the lightning and pushing it back to him. The Dark Force screamed in pain and stopped hurting Luke. Luke then used the Force in a quickly to send Leia one word.

" _Mandalore."_

* * *

The Skywalker Ship…

Leia was talking to everyone and then she felt something. It was Luke in pain, she looked at her father and then heard something like it was right next to her. _"Mandalore"_ the Force said through Luke's voice. She knew that was where she was.

"Dad." Leia interrupted

"Leia, hold on."

"No Dad, Its Luke. He is on Mandalore." Leia looked at her father

"Okay, let's go then." Anakin and Obi-Wan hurried to the cockpit and put the ship Mandalore's coordinates.

" _We are coming Luke." Leia whispered through the Force_

 **Please Review!**

 **Dirtkid123: Thank you so much!**


	32. Chapter 32

**I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Chapter Thirty-Two

Mandalore…

After a few hours of pure torture on Luke's part Luke was so tired out. He laid down on his bed in the cell. He felt the Force telling him that his family was on their way. Luke took the Force around him and took breaths. This helped Luke heal himself. He learned it from Lola, Lola told him that if you focus on the scar or wound and use the Force to surround it, the Force basically heals the injury. Luke found that very intriguing and he understood why Lola loves the art of Healing. Luke took deep breaths and started healing his wounds. He even had to repair his Force Signature because it was breaking. He was close to death, but luckily, he can heal himself a little bit. He laid on his bed taking deep breaths.

* * *

On the Skywalker Ship…

Leia was pacing around the ship. She was so worried about her brother. She did not know what else she could do but send him waves of love and comfort. She could feel how upset her brother and how much pain he was in. This wasn't a kind of pain that Luke felt when he was in darkness. It was the kind of pain that Luke felt when he was hurt. Leia was worried about her brother. She realized that he was hurt, and it made her more nervous.

"Dad, Luke is hurt!" Leia frowned, and Mara looked at her

"Did the Dark Force hurt him?" Mara asked surprised

"Yes, very bad. We have to hurry!" Leia said to her father

"We are going lightspeed soon." Anakin and Obi-Wan started putting the ship into lightspeed

"Okay, lightspeed in 5…4…3…2…1." Obi-Wan hit the trigger and they went off into lightspeed.

"How close are we to Mandalore?" Mara asked concerned

"Around 30 minutes." Anakin answered

"Okay." Leia responded, _"Hold on Luke, we are coming." Leia whispered through the Force._

* * *

On Mandalore…

Luke kept turning and trying to get comfortable, it was so hard because he was in a good amount of pain. Once he heard Leia's voice through the Force he knew everything was going to be okay, he was going to be rescued. He knew he just needed to hold on. He just needed to be strong. He knew he could do it.

* * *

On the Skywalker Ship…

"Okay, how much longer?" Leia anxious blurted

"Only 10 minutes." Obi-Wan nodded

"Okay, okay. I can do this." Leia looked at Mara

"You are okay Leia. Luke is going to be okay." Mara reassured.

Around 10 minutes later, the Skywalker Ship asked to board the space station.

"Mandalore is a very populated planet still ruled by the Duchess Satine Kryze, but we have to be careful because Death Watch an underground movement is still a part of this world. Death Watch is a terrorist group that is trying to run Satine out of her rein." Obi-Wan informed

 **Author's Note: May be a spoiler…I understand that Duchess Satine as of the Clone Wars and she is not alive because of Darth Maul, and Death Watch isn't really a part of the Star Wars Saga anymore, but for the sake of my story, Satine is alive the Death Watch is still trying to gain power. Thank you all!**

Anakin grinned at Obi-Wan. "Stop it right now." Obi-Wan smirked

"What is it?" Leia asked

"Nothing." Obi-Wan coughed

"I think it's something." Mara replied

"It's not." Obi-Wan reassured

"How about we talk about it when Luke is safe." Anakin nodded

"Agreed." Leia commented

"How can we tell which room he is in?" Mara asked

"Well we use the Force of course." Obi-Wan smiled

"Of course." Anakin agreed

" _Luke…" Leia whispered though the Force. Mara, Obi-Wan, and Anakin are listening waiting for Luke's response._

" _Leia…what is it?" Luke moaned_

" _We are on Mandalore, where are you." Leia asked_

" _Ummmm…I am in a cell. No windows and bars around me." Luke struggled to talk and use the Force_

" _Okay, can you keep your Force Signature strong? Leia asked_

" _I will do the best I can." Luke responded_

Leia, Mara, Obi-Wan, and Anakin opened their eyes and used the Force. Anakin thought for a moment and looked around. Why did they just let him on the space station without anyone coming to get them? Wait a second…Anakin saw a lifeform with a bright baby blue armor on it. Obi-Wan looked over.

" _Death Watch." Obi-Wan whispered though the Force._

" _Do, not trust them." Anakin mentioned it to Mara and Leia_

"Hello, please come with me." A man said

Mara, Leia, Anakin, and Obi-Wan followed them to a large room and a large figure was in the center of. It was the Dark Force.

"Welcome, how can we help you?" The Dark Force snarled

"Where is Luke?" Leia spoke up. Anakin glared at his daughter

"He is safe." The Dark Force commented evilly. "Come here youngling."

Leia approached. "You could definitely be an asset." He snared

"She will not join you." Anakin glared and ignited his light saber.

The Dark Force came closer and ignited his red lightsaber and attacked Anakin. Likely this time all four of them bounced into action and completely outnumbered the Dark Force. Mara ended up disarming the Dark Force and Leia slashed his legs. A group of Death Watch members came to attack the four of them. They all bounced into action again and ended up killing the Death Watch members that attacked them. Anakin walked the Dark Force, he was moaning in pain. Obi-Wan waved his hand and put the Dark Force into a trance to sleep. Obi-Wan picked up the Dark Force and put him over his shoulder. They all used the Force to pick up Luke's Force Signature. They tracked him to this cement door. Leia used her lightsaber to cut a hole into the door. They all jumped through the hole and they spotted Luke. He was shriveled up on his bed in pain. His body covered in bruises and he looked sad. Anakin ran to the bars and used his lightsaber to cut the bars. He picked up Luke and they all ran out of the room. As they ran to the ship Mara and Leia had to kill more Death Watch members. They entered the ship and Leia started the ship and landed it on Mandalore. Leia landed the ship right next to the city. Anakin and Mara put Luke on life support where he was stable. He started breathing and he was healthy even thought he was put through a lot of pain. Mara tended to Luke, while Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Leia walked the Dark Force up to the Duchess's throne.

"Hello Duchess Satine." Obi-Wan smiled

"Obi-Wan! It's very nice to see you again. Who is this that you have over your shoulder?" Satine chirped

"It's the Dark Force. I think he might be running the Death Watch. He also captured Anakin's son Luke and hurt him." Obi-Wan told

"Thank you Obi-Wan." Satine moved her fingers and directed them to take the Dark Force. Obi-Wan gave the Dark Force up.

"Could you come to Coruscant and tell the Council that you have The Dark Force in custody?" Obi-Wan asked

Satine thought for a moment. She thought about how she has a whole planet to run, but it is important that she tells the Jedi Council.

"Okay. I think that is a good idea." Satine smiled. She walked off the throne and a few guards came with her.

"Which ship are we taking?" Satine asked

"Luke is in a lot of pain and he is really hurt and on life support, so I think we should take ours." Anakin stated

"Well, how about I take a ship just in case I leave." Satine smiled

"I agree." Obi-Wan smiled

A few minutes later, Anakin, Mara, Leia, and Luke where on the Skywalker ship while Obi-Wan and Satine where on the Mandalorian ship so they can catch up…

"Why did Master Kenobi go with the Duchess?" Mara asked Anakin

"Well, Obi-Wan would kill me if I told you." Anakin smiled

"So, naturally…" Mara smiled

"Okay, so Obi-Wan and Satine have always had a thing with each other. They have amazing chemistry. Obi-Wan never acted on it because the Jedi Council didn't agree with attachment until like 16 years ago. But he never really got rid of those feelings." Anakin grinned

" _I am going to kill you Anakin." Obi-Wan spoke through the Force_

" _I know." Anakin grinned_

"So, Obi-Wan likes the Duchess?" Leia laughed

"I know that is so funny." Mara laughed

"It is, isn't it?" Anakin smiled

Mara walked over to Luke. He was still in stable condition, but still suffering. Mara sent her love and support. Everyone was flying back to Coruscant, ready to get home.

 **Please Review! Thank you! If anyone has any questions or concerns please PM me and if you review or PM I will comment back as soon as I can! Thank you all!**

 **Dirtkid123: Ari, Thank you for always being a loyal reader! Thank you!**


	33. Chapter 33

**I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Chapter Thirty-Three

On the Skywalker Ship…

"So, Obi-Wan has the hots for the Duchess. This could be fun!" Leia smirked

"Leia, remember you have to respect your Uncle Obi-Wan." Anakin smiled

"So, that means making fun of him the whole day?" Leia asked

"Exactly." Anakin agreed.

* * *

The Mandalorian ship…

Duchess Satine sat on her throne in the ship. Obi-Wan was in the other room sitting in a chair contemplating his situation. He knew that the Council wouldn't mind if he had an attachment, but he wasn't sure if it's the best idea for himself and her city. What if she said yes though? He could be happy and have a family, but what about being a Jedi.

" _You can do both." Anakin smirked_

" _Shut up Anakin and get out of my head." He smiled_

" _Alright." Anakin cut the connection with the Force_

Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked over into the other room. He got up and walked over to Satine.

"Obi-Wan, do you know how much longer it will take until we are at Coruscant?" Satine asked

"I will ask the pilot." Obi-Wan smiled and walked to the cockpit

"How much further are we?" Obi-Wan asked

"Only another half an hour Master Kenobi." The pilot responded. Obi-Wan relayed it back to Satine.

* * *

A half an hour later…

The Mandalorian ship landed on the Senate landing strip on Coruscant. While the Skywalker ship landed on the Jedi Temple landing strip. Anakin detached Luke from the life support and ran to the Jedi Healing section of the Jedi Temple. Obi-Wan and Satine walked the Dark Force into the Senate building.

* * *

The Jedi Healers…

Anakin ran in with Luke over his shoulder and Leia and Mara. Once Anakin walked in the receptionist looked at Anakin.

"Hello Master Skywalker. Do you need some assistance?" the receptionist asked

"Yes." Leia rolled her eyes

"Padawan Skywalker, please be respectful to your elders." The receptionist scolded

Leia looked at the ground.

"Okay, please let us in." Anakin asked. "He is stable just not doing well."

The receptionist walked them to an empty room. Anakin put Luke down and Lola and another Elder Healer walked in. Lola looked at her brother and hugged him. He was completely unconscious.

"Daddy, what happened?" Lola asked her father

"Remember that Dark Force that came into our house. Luke went with him and was beaten and hurt." Anakin frowned. Lola looked at her brother and started helping the Elder Healer heal the bruises that he had.

"It looks like Padawan Skywalker is suffering from a minor concussion. He also looks like she was choked which isn't good for himself in general. He is going to have to stay here and get rest. Lola and I will be tending him. I will be here whenever Luke needs me because I actually live in the Temple." The Elder Healer smiled

"Will he be okay?" Mara asked

"There isn't a doubt in my mind." The Elder Healer answered

Lola was using the Force to help heal the cuts that Luke had and helped heal the bruises. The Elder Healer worked on his lungs and used the Force to heal tear in his lungs.

"There is a chance he will not wake up for a while." Lola told her father

Anakin nodded and they all sat down and watched The Elder Healer and Lola work on Luke.

* * *

The Senate Room…

Satine and Obi-Wan handed the Dark Force over to the Jedi Council and Obi-Wan stayed with the Council but Satine, her guards, and the Mandalorian representatives walked into their station. Bail Organa the newest Supreme Chancellor walked with his guards into the center of the Senate.

"Hello everyone, we are here to debate what to do with this Dark Force that came into the Jedi Council and the Mandalorian's lives. What did this Dark Force do, what makes it Dark?" Bail Organa a close friend to the Skywalkers' asked.

Obi-Wan stood in front of the Senate…

"So, this Dark Force not only attacked the Skywalkers' in their own home, but this Dark Force was able to disarm me, and the Skywalker clan. Take Luke, turn him to darkness through suffering and torture and injured Luke so badly that he is with our healers right as we currently speak." Obi-Wan stated

"I see. Let's put this Dark Force onto the stand." Bail Organa asked

The Dark Force walked in front of the Jedi Council, the Jedi Council put restrains on the Dark Force, so he cannot use the Force at all.

"Why would you do this to Padawan Luke?" Bail Organa asked

"Because the Skywalkers' deserve to suffer for killing the Emperor." The Dark Force slurred

"The Emperor?" Bail Organa questioned

"Chancellor Palpatine. Skywalker killed him, he deserves to suffer a worse death. All of them do." The Dark Force hissed

"We have enough evidence." Bail Organa waved his hand

"Wait a second." Satine pressed the button to make her section float closer to the Supreme Chancellor.

"Yes, Duchess Satine." Bail glanced over to her

"He is also a confirmed leader of the Death Watch. The terrorist organization that hurts my planet." Satine added

"There we go, we have enough proof. The Jedi Council have permission to put this Dark Force into their custody into their jail. Senate meeting complete." Bail finished the meeting and the Jedi Council took The Dark Force

 **Please Review!**

 **Dirtkid123: Thank you :)**


	34. Chapter 34

**I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Chapter Thirty-Four

The Jedi Council put the Dark Force into the Jedi Prison. There is a temporary prison underneath the Jedi Temple where the prison mates are waiting to be shipped to the Prism. Obi-Wan walked the Dark Force to the temporary prison and put cuffs around his arms. These cuffs don't let that Force user use the Force. So, the Dark Force was truly hopeless. Obi-Wan threw him in the cell and shut it. He turned on the ray shields so there is literally no way that the Dark Force can escape. Obi-Wan went back to the Senate room to go talk to Satine.

* * *

The Senate Hallway…

"Duchess." Obi-Wan called

"Yes, Master Kenobi?" Satine smiled

"Can I talk to you for a second in private." Obi-Wan asked, he felt Satine was nervous

"Are you okay?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes." Satine breathed

"Are you sure?" Obi-Wan repeated

"Yes, I am sure." Satine looked at Obi-Wan confused

"Okay, come here for a second." Obi-Wan gestured to another room. Satine told her guards it was okay and Obi-Wan shut the glass doors.

* * *

The Jedi Temple Healers…

Luke was getting better, but he was still in a coma. Lola felt into Luke's Force Signature. He seemed okay, just his Force Signature is weak. He needed time to rest, the Dark Force really drained him. Lola looked at the Elder Healer.

"I think this could be something more." Lola stated to the Elder Healer

"I agree, He is physically healed but his Force Signature was weak. There is something draining is Force connection." The Elder Healer commented

"Do you think my sister Leia can help?" Lola asked

"Well she would have to push some of her Force Signature or Force in general to mold who Luke was. Leia would be the best one because well she is his other half." The Elder Healer nodded

"Should I ask her to come here?" Lola asked the Elder Healer

"Yes, I think that could help Luke honestly." She agreed

"I will be right back." Lola smiled

She walked into a quieter room in the Jedi Healers. She crossed her legs and opened into the Force.

" _Leia." Lola called_

* * *

Back at the Skywalker home…

Leia looked at Luke's bed. She really missed her brother. They have always been so close and now that he isn't here it makes her bored and hopeless. She noticed that the Force was calling so she sat on her bed that is right next to Luke's and crossed her legs and let the Force take a deep breath.

 _She took a deep breath. She heard Lola's voice. "Leia"_

" _Yes Lola." Leia commented_

" _Can you come to the Temple. I think we need you to help Luke." Lola smiled_

" _On my way."_ Leia broke the connection and jumped into the speeder. She sped off to the Jedi Healers.

* * *

A few minutes later…

Leia walked into the Jedi Healers. She walked over to the receptionist.

"Hello ma'am, can I please see my brother Luke?" Leia asked

"Sure. He is right down this hallway." Leia followed and walked in. She saw Lola and the Elder Healer.

"What can I do?" Leia asked as she stroked her brother's hair

"So, basically something is draining Luke's Force Signature. We aren't sure what it is. You are the only person that is close enough with Luke to figure out what is causing him so much pain." Lola told her sister

"Okay Lo, have any ideas of what it could be?" Leia asked

"No, we aren't sure. That's why we need you." Lola smiled

"Alright, I will give it a try." Leia agreed. She touched her brother's hair and felt his forehead. She closed her eyes and took a long deep breath. She opened her Force Connection and used the Force to investigate Luke's Force Signature. The one thing that the Healers were right about is that Luke is weak. His Force Signature isn't holding up. She wasn't sure what to do. She breathed and pushed her Force Signature into Luke.

 **Please Review! Sorry for a short chapter. Hopefully going to update again tomorrow! Thank you!**

 **Dirtkid123: :)**


	35. Chapter 35

**I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

Chapter Thirty-Five

" _Luke?" Leia whispered._ There was no response. He was still unresponsive, she tried again.

" _Luke?"_ Luke's Force Signature strengthened. Leia smiled and heard Luke's Force Signature quietly " _Yes Leia?" Luke responded_

" _You are in a coma; do you know how to come out of it?" Leia asked_

" _I need rest. The Dark Force really drained my Force Signature." Luke commented_

" _What can I do?"_

" _Just push some more of your Force Signature in so I can make it mine. I really lost a lot of it. I almost died. If you didn't come that day I would have." Luke smiled. He was so thankful for his family and his sister._

" _I will do just that. Can Lola and the Healers do anything?" Leia asked_

" _No, I just need some of your Force Signature." Luke asked desperately_

" _Luke, I can do it. My Force Signature is very strong." Leia took a deep breath and pushed some of her Force Signature into Luke._

 **Authors Note: Okay, let me explain. So, as I said a few chapters ago a Force Signature is something that other Force users pick up on. Twins and Triplets can use each other's Force Signature because I believe they have a special bond. So, understanding that, Leia can push some of her Force Signature to Luke because they have such a strong bond and they are Twins. The reason that Leia's is so strong right now is because Luke's is so weak. Leia basically took the extra Force Signature and pushed it back into Luke's. that is why Leia is one of the only people that can help Luke.**

 _Luke used the Force Signature that Leia was giving him and turned it into his own. He was taking the Midichlorians through Leia's Force Signature and using the Force to turn it into his own. This was very advanced for padawans. Most padawans are still learning how to use the Force, but it seems that the Skywalkers are very advanced within the Force. It's like the Force comes easy for them. It took a few minutes, but Luke was able to talk all the Force Signature that Leia was giving to him. After about ten minutes Luke's Force Signature was strong again. Leia pushed herself out of the Force Connection._

"Phew." Leia breathed and opened her eyes. The Elder Healer and Lola looked at Leia and then they all noticed that Luke had opened his eyes.

"Luke!" Lola smiled and hugged her brother

"Heeey." Luke slurred

Leia smiled and hugged her brother tightly. "I love you Luke." Leia hugged. Luke blushed and hugged his sister. He also sends waves of love which made Leia smile.

"We should let him rest." The Elder Healer advised

Lola and Leia nodded and left. "Lo are you coming home now?" Leia asked

"I can't yet sis, I have to take care of a few more and I have a class soon." Lola smiled

"Okay, I will see you later." Leia smiled, She jumped into the speeder and went back to the Skywalker home.

* * *

At the Skywalkers…

"Mom!" Leia called as she ran into the house.

 **Authors Note: Skywalkers house is like a penthouse**

"Yes Sweetie?" Padme looked at her eldest daughter

"Luke woke up!" Leia smiled. Padme looked at her daughter with joy in her eyes.

"That is fantastic! I have a feeling you helped, am I right?" Padme asked

"Yes." She smiled

"I love you Leia." Padme hugged Leia

"Leee?" Lance walked over to his sister

"Yes?"

"Luke is okay?" He smiled

"Yes, he will be home soon." Leia then felt the triplets Force Signatures all cheer with joy. She smiled and looked at her mom. "Is Han still around?" Leia asked

"Yes, he is in his room working on homework." Padme responded. Leia walked to Han's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Han acknowledged. Leia walked in

"Hi Leia." Han smiled

"Luke is okay. He will hopefully come home soon." Leia told

"That's good." Han continued his homework

"Umm Han." Leia looked at him

"Yes?" Han asked

"Are we ever…" Leia frowned knowing the answer

"Leia I can't, we can't." Han frowned "not now, you are too young."

"So, what? Who cares." Leia looked at the floor

"Your father will kill me." Han reclaimed

"I wouldn't let him." Leia continued looking at the floor

"We can't I am sorry Leia." He looked at Leia and kissed her forehead

"I understand." Leia frowned, she stood up to leave

"Leia, I have one more thing to say. When Luke gets back I want to introduce you all to me girlfriend." He asked

"Oh…" She said hurt

"I'm sorry Leia." Han frowned, he never liked hurting Leia or the Skywalkers

"No, I understand." Leia smiled and breathed

"Thank you, Leia." He hugged her, and Leia walked off to her room.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple…

Anakin and Mara where hanging out at the Jedi Temple in the Room of a Thousand Fountains. This was one of Mara's favorite places in the Temple. She also knew that even though this place was beautiful there was a darkness within the room. Anakin and Mara meditated for a bit and then head off to go see Luke.

* * *

At the Jedi Healers…

Anakin walked in with Mara and they walked to Luke's room, when they walked in they all were excited to see that Luke was siting and eating in his bed. Mara walked over to Luke and they started talking. Anakin walked over to the Elder Healer.

"Is he okay? When will he be able to get home?" Anakin asked

"He is doing well, Padawan Leia Skywalker used her Force Signature to repair Padawan Luke's." the Elder said

"That is amazing! That is such advanced Force user." Anakin smiled

"It definitely is." The Elder Healer smiled

"Can I bring him home?" Anakin repeated

"I think so." The Elder Healer continued

"Excellent! Thank you." Anakin shook the Elder Healer's hand and walked to Luke's room.

* * *

Luke's room…

"Luke, time to get home." Anakin smiled at his son

"Yay!" Luke slowly got up and started walking. Mara stood right next to him just to make sure he was going to be okay.

Once they got home…

"Luke!" Leia and Padme ran over to Luke and both hugged him. After Lola walked over to him.

"Lo, thank you so much for all of your help." He hugged Lola

"You are more than welcome Luke, that is my job." She smiled

"Lukey!" London smiled and hugged him. Lance and Louis followed after

"Okay, let's go have dinner." Padme smiled

"Where?" Lance asked

"Dex's Diner?" Padme smiled

"Sounds yummy!" Lola smiled

* * *

Everyone got into the speeder and went to Dex's Diner…

The waiter came over to get their orders

"Oh, it's the Skywalker's we are honored." The waiter smiled

"We have been here like a million times!" Louis looked at the waiter confused

"What he meant to say was thank you." Mara smiled. The waiter chuckled.

"What could I get you all?" He asked

"Bantha steak with potatoes please." Anakin smiled

"I will have a salad with Bantha steak please." Padme replied

"I will have a Bantha cheese burger with fries." Han ordered

"I will have that as well, but with mayo and pickles please." Mara chirped

"How about another Bantha steak with mashed potatoes." Luke smiled

"I will have a Bantha burger with mayo and bacon, with fries." Leia licked her lips

"Can I have Mac and Cheese with broccoli." Lola conformed

"Grilled cheese please." Lance blurted

"A hotdog with fries." Louis gushed

"Can I have Mac and Cheese as well!" London insisted

"Awesome I will get those all in." the waiter walked away

An hour later they all got their food and ate, another hour passed they were all at home in bed and sleeping for the next morning.

* * *

The next morning…

Padme was making a large batch of buttermilk pancakes with chocolate chips and bacon. The triplets are already awake eating. A half an hour later everyone was awake and eating.

"Padme, Anakin?" Han asked

"Yes?" Anakin asked

"Can I have my girlfriend over today?"

"Why not." Padme smiled

A few hours later there was a knock at the door, a young lady walked in. She had long dirty blonde hair and she was wearing a very classy blue dress. She walked inside with a smile.

"Hello, my name is Summer." She introduced herself

"Hello sweetie." Padme smiled

"Hello Summer. How are you?" Leia smiled

"I am good." Summer smiled

She walked in.

 **Please Review! I will respond on my next chapter :)**

 **Dirtkid123: Thanks**


	36. Chapter 36

**I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 37 years' old**

 **Anakin: 32 years' old**

 **Han: 20 years' old**

 **Mara: 18 years' old**

 **Luke and Leia: 16 years' old**

 **Lola: 11 years' old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 5 years' old**

 **Author's Note: College is coming up for me, so I will not be writing that often. Thank you for your patience. The chapters might not be as long as usual for a while. Sorry guys! Please enjoy!**

Chapter Thirty-Six

Summer walks into the Skywalker house…

"This is a very nice house Master and Mrs. Skywalker." Summer commented

"Thank you, sweetie!" Padme chirped

Han turned to Summer and held her hand. Leia rolled her eyes and looked at Luke. She was so glad that her brother was back from the Healers.

"Summer, can I ask you something?" Luke asked

"Yes?" Summer smiled

"Alone." Luke asked feeling his sisters distress

Summer walked over to Luke.

"Hey, you know my sister got the hots for your boyfriend for like the longest time." Luke looked at her

"Oh, well too bad. He is my boyfriend." Summer nodded

Luke looked at Summer. "Well, I think you should leave him alone." Luke rolled his eyes

"Not. Happening." Summer ordered and walked back over to Han

Han put his arm around Summer. He really liked her honestly, He thinks that this is something that he could keep forever. Even though they have only really been dating for a month he knows this girl could be the one he is with forever. He just had to make sure that he kept it away from Leia because he knows that he doesn't want to hurt her at all. He cares for Leia, but Han knows that she cannot be with him because she is just too young. Han knew that if Leia was a few years older he would be with her. He needs someone now, he cannot wait. He knows that he wouldn't be what Leia wants him to be, he would be afraid to try to be with Leia. Summer and Han walked over to the couch and sat down. The triplets went into their room to play together and Lola was in her room playing on her HoloComputer. Luke and Leia walked into their room and Luke sat on his bed and Leia sat on hers. Han and Summer ended up walking out of the Skywalker house to go out on their date. Leia looked at Luke.

"Why does Han do this to me?" Leia asked Luke

"Because he doesn't know what is best for him." Luke laid down on his bed

"Maybe, I don't know." Leia slapped down on her bed

"I'm sorry Leia." Luke frowned, he hated seeing his sister upset. "Han isn't worth it."

"He is worth it." Leia cried

"Maybe in the future you can be with him." Luke hoped

"I sure hope so." Leia frowned

* * *

At the date… **(Rated T or possibly more so please take cation.)**

Han helped Summer into the speeder. "Where are we going babe?"

"I was thinking we could go get something to eat and then…" Han winked

"I think that is a great idea, we could go back to my place." Summer smiled

"Why don't we just go there now?" Han smiled and blushed

"Even better idea." Summer agreed. Han started the speeder and sped off to Summer's house.

* * *

Summer's House…

Han walked in with Summer. He started unbuttoning his shirt and watched Summer walk into the room. Summer walked over to Han and started kissing him. Han slipped his tongue into her mouth and she kissed him more passionately. She took his shirt off and pushed him onto the coach. Han tugged on Summers pants. She let Han take them off. One thing led to another and Han and Summer did the deed.

 **(Should be okay from now)**

* * *

The Skywalker House…

Leia felt Han's passion and his excitement. This made Leia upset and sad. She felt so much pain. She looked at Luke and sobbed. Luke walked over and hugged Leia. Luke read her mind and figured out what Leia was so sad about. This actually made him very angry and he couldn't wait to have a talking with Han.

 **Please Review!**

 **Dirtkid123: I know it is sad!**

 **Vero Diaz: Not really an a** more of a confused man, he isn't sure how to handle everything. He handles things the way he thinks that its what is best for him and Leia. He thinks what he is doing is best, but its not always the best thing.**


End file.
